Monster Mechs
by Kingstriker
Summary: TF: Prime. Moonstriker wasn't like every other mech in Kaon. Being the only Monster Mech in town can be lonely and boring. Wanting to live in the peaceful town of Iacon, Moonstriker struggles with his life in Kaon while thinking about his life-changing choices. But will a one-opticed youngling help him out in his time of need and both achieve their objectives?
1. Chapter 1: The Monster

Monster Mechs

**_Hello everybody welcome to my next Transformers Prime story. Finally I'm making a story based on my main OC Moonstriker. Description is in the story. I have a new OC named Scanner that will be introduced later on! This will probably be my most longest story yet. I still try to be as detailed as I can be but I'm not as good as most people's stories I read. But I try._**

**_NOTES: Story may contain many flashbacks. First story ever that may not contain Bumblebee and a few others (still thinking if they will fit). Animated Shockwave is used in this story. No war but takes place on Cybertron. Prowl's debut in my stories. _**

**_I think that's about it...enjoy the story!_**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Monster

Kaon...one of the most dangerous cities on Cybertron. Not many mechs liked living in this city. Some preferred to move out. Only if they had a plan to escape from enforcers. Many have left, but...not without harm of course. There was one mech living amongst all the others. He was very different. Some say he's "Kaon's kind monster". He _was_ in fact what their race was called...a Monster Mech. The mech could be seen walking around, barely talking, or working in construction. He walked slowly and always kept his head down. He was usually depressed. Many mechs were scared of him because of his look despite the fact he would never harm anybody without a good reason. His name was Moonstriker. He had lived in Kaon his whole life but never liked it. All he ever saw was fights, murder, and destruction. Nobody ever picked a fight with Moonstriker because of what he was. Monster mechs are huge mechs that usually are violent and very powerful and could easily crush any mech on the planet. They were considered Primus' most powerful mechs. Most enforcers expect him to be destructive and menacing. But Moonstriker was never interested. He tries to get along with everybody but they are all afraid, even the enforcers back away when he walks by. The first thing many mechs notice when they see him are his 2 long and sharp fangs that are on the sides of his sharp teeth. They reach all the way to the bottom of his chin. Next thing are the large horns on the sides of his head. His entire muscular body is black except with blue lines going down the front and back of his chestplates. All monster mechs included 10 long sharp claws, big feet, and dark-colored optics. Moonstriker's optics were a dark shade of red. Nobody ever dared stare into them wether he was happy, sad or angry. A monster mechs alternate form is a monster truck. Monster truck rallys were held in Iacon which usually have been the only times Moonstriker has been away from Kaon. He was the only monster mech in Kaon while all others were in every other city. One night, Moonstriker was heading home depressed again. He was covered in dirt from the construction sites.

"Man, I'm tired!" Moonstriker said in a voice that sounded angry but tried to be soft.

Moonstriker walked into his house and sunk into the couch to watch some late TV. His optics would close and open repeatedly due to tiredness. The house was silent. Monster Mechs usually were wealthy and owned many expensive stuff. But Moonstriker didn't care much for that stuff. He sighed as he thought about Iacon like he did every night. He actually had a few friends in Iacon but didn't see them a lot. Luckily, they all did com-link a lot. It was hard to get Moonstriker to smile. Some younglings weren't afraid of Moonstriker and like to play with them. Moonstriker would smile when they wanted to play with him. However, the parents were suspicious no matter how kind he was too them.

After a few more minutes Moonstriker decided to go to recharge. He always slept on his right side because it was more comfortable. The next day wasn't anything different...yet. Early that morning, two enforcers were standing around nearbye in an alley. These two were the most cruel enforcers in Kaon. Their names were Barricade and Prowl. The loved their job since they could do whatever they want. However, they always argued a lot which usually let to brawls between them. Brawling was every enforcers way of solving a conflict between each other. Today they were in another heated argument. They stood on opposite side of the alley walls.

"I can't believe you let that mech get away!"

"Don't blame me, you were the one not helping making me do all the work you aft-hole!"

"HEY WATCH YOUR TONE PUNK!"

"SHUT UP YOU SLAGGER!"

Barricade and Prowl's argument was quickly escalating to the point where they ended up walking right up to each other's face and start shoving one another.

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME?

"I'M WARNING YOU!"

"OOH I'M SO SCARED!"

That did it. Prowl shoved Barricade hard into the wall knocking over a pile of scrap. Barricade growled.

"OH IT'S ON FRAGGER!"

Barricade lunges at Prowl knocking him against a dumpster and nearly fell in. The two tussled for short amount of time. Meanwhile, a youngling was walking down the street. He seemed to not have a care in the world. He was different from many others too. He had one optic that glowed red, huge antenna's, razor sharp claws on both hands, and no facial features except the optic. He heard a commotion coming from the alley nearbye. He poked his head in to see the scuffling cops. He decided to walk past the alley but it failed when he accidently kicked a empty energon cube that was lying around. The cops quickly stop brawling and stare at the youngling. The youngling looks back in fear, too stunned to move. Barricade and Prowl look back at each other and smirk.

"Well now, who do we have here?" Barricade asked as he approached the youngling.

"Uh...I don't want any trouble...I was just wondering why you were fighting!" The mech named Shockwave said.

"Doesn't matter why, where are you going?" Prowl asked.

"I was heading to one of my friends house!" Shockwave explained.

"Well, looks like you will be a little late!" Barricade said grabbing Shockwave up by his antenna's.

"OW! HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shockwave yelped as he was raised in the air.

Shockwave was thrown against the dumpster making a loud bang. The enforcers surrounded the youngling.

"What do you want from me?" Shockwave asked.

"What we want? We want YOU to scream in pain as we pound some dents into ya!" Prowl sneered.

"NO! WAIT! PLEASE!" Shockwave pleaded but it was too late.

The enforcers began to beat the youngling without mercy. Shockwave tried to block their blows but he wasn't fast enough. He kept his optic shut in case they tried to damage it. After another minute, they picked up the beaten youngling and threw him into the dumpster. The dumpster had a lock on it, and yes, the enforcers were cruel enough to lock him in there. The enforcers laughed as they left the alley. Shockwave thrashed and fought inside the dark dumpster desperate for a way out. However, he ended up staying in there for about 15 minutes before he heard footsteps. He screamed.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY LET ME OUT!" Shockwave yelled as he thrashed the dumpster again.

He stayed quiet, he heard the footsteps coming closer and closer, almost careful like. Shockwave listened for any action. He hoped it wasn't the enforcers. Just then the footsteps stopped right in front of the dumpster. Shockwave didn't make a move. Then he heard the dumpster groan as if being tore apart. Just then the flap where the dumpster opens at began to shake. Shockwave watched with a wide-open optic as huge, sharp claws began to appear trying to lift up the flap. Shockwave thought those claws looked familiar. Light appeared as the flap opened more. Shockwave saw large fangs next as the mech finally tore the flap off. Shockwave was now staring at huge horns, a muscular body and worried red optics. Shockwave was speechless. It was Moonstriker that saved him. He himself was surprised and gasped. The mechs just stared at each other waiting for the other to say something.

"M-m-moonstriker?" Shockwave said weakly.

"Are you alright?" Moonstriker asked noticing the dents and claw marks.

In response, Shockwave began to cry. Moonstriker attempted to pick him up since Shockwave couldn't get out the dumpster himself. Shockwave looked back up at the monster mech and tried to reach Moonstriker's clawed-servos. Once he did, Moonstriker pressed Shockwave against his chest. Shockwave felt the warmth coming from his chest and hugged him. Moonstriker, for the first time in a while, smiled, his big fangs bending to support it.

"It's okay, I'll protect you!" Moonstriker assured rubbing the poor youngling's head with a sharp digit careful not to touch his bruises. Moonstriker could see his antenna's were bent, and his paint was ruined. The purple youngling was a mess. Moonstriker didn't know who he belonged to, so Shockwave was brought to Moonstriker's house where he was placed on Moonstriker's bed to recharge. Moonstriker sat in a chair next to the bed and thought. Is this why Primus is been wanting him to stay in Kaon? Will this youngling be his future best friend and travel with him? What did Primus have in store for him? All the answers would probably start coming later on. He didn't know!

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2: New Friend

Chapter 2: New Friend

About an hour later, Shockwave began to slowly open his optic. He groaned as all the pain came rushing back to his body. His kept his optic half-open as the light from a window covered his view. He continued to lay on his back not even thinking about moving. He stared at the ceiling trying to remember everything that had happened. He watched as the fan on the ceiling whirled around and eventually his optic followed it. His optic wasn't badly damaged. But one of the enforcers had in fact hit him in his optic. There was a black spot circling the bottom of the optic. His antenna's felt like they had nearly been ripped off. His claws had dried energon on them from his poor self-defense. His chest suffered the most which had many dents and scratches. His legs were also covered in dents. He listened for any sounds of movement as he dug his claws into the berth from the pain. He attempted to turn his head to the left to see an empty chair. He remembered feeling Moonstriker's warmth against his face. He was grateful that Moonstriker brought him in. Shockwave knew Moonstriker was a friendly and cool mech, but Moonstriker sometimes doubted himself.

_"Don't doubt yourself Moonstriker...you should be proud of who you are!" _Some people often said.

_"People may be afraid of you...but it doesn't mean they don't like you!" _Others would often say.

Shockwave thought about all the great things people say about Moonstriker. Just then, Moonstriker quietly walked in still concerned for the youngling. He noticed Shockwave had awaken but still stepped over carefully.

"Youngling? You okay?" Moonstriker said still not knowing his name.

"Yes I am! Thank you for *cough* helping me!" Shockwave coughed as he turned his head towards the monster mech.

"You're welcome!" Moonstriker said still finding it hard to smile. "What's your name?"

"I'm Shockwave!" He said trying to adjust himself on the berth.

Moonstriker had an energon cube in his hand and gave one to Shockwave. Shockwave found the strength to sit up and take the cube. Moonstriker sat back down in the big chair.

"I'm sorry I can't fix you up, I'm not a medic...or painter." Moonstriker said with a soft tone.

"It's okay!" Shockwave said as he finished the cube.

"So, why were you out there all alone, were you lost?" Moonstriker asked.

Shockwave froze. He sat the empty cube beside him on the berth and looked at him with a optic bending to look sad. Moonstriker's optics widened as he thought he shouldn't have asked that for some reason.

"Well...I..." Shockwave began to tear up. Moonstriker went to sit on the bed with him.

"I...was coming to find _you_!" Shockwave said as a tear began to run down his face.

Moonstriker was stunned. No youngling had ever actually came to his house. He rested a large, clawed servo on Shockwave's shoulder. Shockwave faced the floor as he cried some more.

"And?" Moonstriker asked softly very concerned for the youngling.

"There...was an accident...at...the contruction site...where people say you work at!" Shockwave said through whimpers.

"What happened?" Moonstriker asked leaning in towards him.

"My dad...he...got crushed!" Shockwave said and cried even louder. Moonstriker's optics filled with horror.

"Is...your mom okay?" Moonstriker asked.

"Actually I lived with my dad...my mom died years ago!" Shockwave said trying to control himself.

Moonstriker couldn't believe his audios. He rubbed Shockwave's head.

"I'm so sorry!" Moonstriker said softly. "But...why come to me?"

"I thought...you...would take...me in!" Shockwave said looking up at Moonstriker with tears still racing down from his optic.

Moonstriker was surprised at this. Out of most adults in Kaon, most of the kids thought Moonstriker was the most trustworthy. Despite their parents disapproval. He watched as Shockwave tried to stop crying and wipe away all of his tears. Moonstriker didn't know what to do. He had never taken anyone in and he had just met Shockwave. Would he be a bother? Would his life get better with Shockwave around? Many questions whirled around in his head. Shockwave didn't have no family, not many friends, no one to talk to when he had problems. Moonstriker looked around the room. His house was pretty big, he did have a spare room. What could be the problem? Shockwave looked back up at Moonstriker who looked back down at him.

"Please Moonstriker! I don't have many choices! I promise I won't cause trouble! I will be respectful, selfless, brave and logically helpful!" Shockwave said as he pressed his claws against Moonstriker's chest. Shockwave waited for an answer and hoping Moonstriker's mouth would bend into a smile. Moonstriker looked up, then to the left, then back at Shockwave. And finally...he smiled, it wasn't a big smile...but at least he was smiling.

"Yes Shockwave, I'll take care of you! As long as you promise to be exactly what you just told me!" Moonstriker said.

"I promise!" Shockwave said.

"So who did this to you?"

"Those enforcers Barricade and Prowl!" Shockwave growled.

"I should have known!" Moonstriker growled as his optics flashed with anger. "Well, I guess we should call a doctor, can you walk?" Moonstriker asked.

"My legs are very sore. I don't think so...but I'll try!" Shockwave said as he attempted to walk but his legs began to shake and he fell!

"Mabye I should get a medic to come here!" Moonstriker thought.

"They do that?" Shockwave asked getting back on the berth.

"Yeah, one of my friends is a medic, he'll come!" Moonstriker said. He sounded relieved but he never did smile.

Moonstriker called his friend over who was happy to come and help. After about 5 minutes he arrived.

"Ah, Moonstriker great to see you! So...where's the youngling you were talking about?" The medic said.

"Over here in my room!" Moonstriker said and motioned him to follow.

The triple changer medic named Scanner was about Moonstriker's shoulder height. He was white with gray lines covering his body and had huge wings and tires on his back. He also had large claws and a muscular body like Moonstriker. Scanner has known Moonstriker since they were little and loved to talk alot. But as the years passed his talkative personality has decreased. Mostly becuase he would end up running out of things to talk about. Once scanner saw the youngling he scrambled over in horror.

"Holy Primus youngling what happened to you?" Scanner said looking at him all over.

"Enforcers!" Shockwave said staring at the ceiling again.

"Ah yes...Barricade and Prowl...the two most cruel cops in town. I've had a run-in with them a few times. Of course not at the same time." Scanner explained while getting all the dents out.

"Did you fight them?" Shockwave asked interested in the conversation.

"Once with Prowl but not Barricade. I don't think I want to mess with him." Scanner chuckled.

"Why did you fight?"

"I heard Prowl insulting me saying medics don't fight because they can't. So, we went a few rounds in an alley...and I won after throwing him hard into the ground." Scanner said still taking dents out.

"Were you hurt bad?" Shockwave asked.

"Not really, a big guy like me can't take much damage! Of course, Moonstriker couldn't take any damage right old buddy?" Scanner asked.

"Exactly!" Moonstriker said only smiling slightly.

"So Moonstriker how's the construction?" Scanner asked.

"It's been pretty good, pays well! But...pretty loud!" Moonstriker said walking up beside Scanner.

"I can tell, I do live near it, I'm just glad it doesn't disturb me too much!" Scanner said.

Shockwave winced as the last of the dents were fixed. Now it was time for paint. He had brought over some purple and silver paint. Shockwave was relieved that he had all his dents out. Scanner helped Shockwave to stand. Shockwave had gathered a bit more strength, enough to stand to his full height.

"Yo Striker, need a fresh coat?" Scanner asked looking at Moonstriker who looked embarrased.

"No, not now, I'm fine!" Moonstriker said.

Moonstriker had a reputation for keeping his paint clean. Scanner was always available to paint him whenever it did get scuffed or scratched. Earlier while Shockwave was asleep, Moonstriker had cleaned all the dust and dirt off from work and was now gleaming with pride.

"You sure?" Scanner asked again.

"I'm fine!" Moonstriker nodded.

Scanner began to paint Shockwave. The brush felt funny against Shockwave's body. He tried to resist the urge to giggle and shake. After about 10 minutes he was done and finished wiping the dry energon off of Shockwave's claws.

"Thank you, Scanner!" Shockwave said happily.

"No problem kiddo!" Scanner said packing his things.

"Thank you for everything Scanner!" Moonstriker said slightly smiling.

"Anything for you dude!" Scanner grinned as left.

"He seems nice!" Shockwave said.

"Yeah...he's a good friend!" Moonstriker said as his smile went back to a frown. Shockwave sat back on the berth.

"You don't smile much do you?" Shockwave asked.

"Well, not really, I've never had many things to smile about!" Moonstriker said sitting back in his chair.

Shockwave felt sorry for him. He watched as his fangs lowered a bit with his mouth. He was looking down and looked upset. Shockwave vowed to help him out. No matter how long it took. He got off the berth and walked right in front of the monster mech. Moonstriker looked confused when Shockwave reached for his face. Shockwave bended Moonstriker's mouth up into a smile. But as soon as he let go, the smile only stayed there for a second before dropping back.

"Not going to work kid!" Moonstriker said.

"I'd tried!" Shockwave giggled. "Mabye I'll try again later!"

"Good luck!" Moonstriker quietly said to himself pulling out a tiny smirk.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! So, I never asked you yet but...how old are you?"

"6" Shockwave simply said. "What about you?"

"35" Moonstriker said.

"Wow, I'll never catch up to you!" Shockwave said.

Shockwave looked to the ground, then back at Moonstriker. The monster mech didn't have time to react before Shockwave ran up and hugged him. The paint had dried up already. Moonstriker was surprised at the hug.

"Moonstriker, I know we're not officially family but...I have been thinking and well...I...I love you...new dad!" Shockwave said tearing up again.

Moonstriker was shocked. But his spark began to feel warm. And unknown to Shockwave, Moonstriker smiled big and hugged back.

"I...I love you too...son!" Moonstriker said nearly tearing up himself.

**_To be continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3: More Trouble

Chapter 3: More Trouble

That night, Shockwave sat in his new room. It wasn't anything special but it satisfied Shockwave. He noticed a rack of books on a shelf beside the berth. He hoped Moonstriker wouldn't mind and he picked one up. He admired Moonstriker's choice of books. Shockwave enjoyed novels and had a love for reading. He could be seen reading almost everywhere he went. He layed on his back with one leg wrapped on top of the other. As he read he became more and more interested. It was getting late and he was getting sleepy but everytime his optic would close he would find an interesting part of the book and become wide-awake. He desperatly tried to keep himself awake but after another hour he had fell into recharge. The book was laying beside him still open. Moonstriker came in to check on him, but saw he was asleep. He quietly walked over and placed the book back on the shelf, smiling slightly about what he was reading. Just the way Shockwave was laying made Moonstriker let out a tiny laugh. He left the room and cut the light off. Shockwave hadn't noticed a thing. The next morning, Shockwave awoke and stretched. He noticed the book was placed back on the shelf and shrugged. He was going to read it that night again. He walked out of the room to see if Moonstriker was up. He wasn't. Shockwave didn't want to disturb him, so, he went to the kitchen to get some energon himself. As he proceeded to do so, curiousity got the best of him when he looked through the wondow. He nearly fell on his aft when he saw Prowl looking around. Shockwave growled when he saw him, but ducked when Prowl looked his direction. Shockwave didn't know if Prowl was still looking. As he slowly looked through the window again, Prowl was staring right at him with an evil glare. Shockwave's optic got bigger. He was screwed. He watched as Prowl looked like he was calling somebody over. That somebody was Barricade. When Barricade looked in, he also grinned.

"We see you runt!" Barricade snarled.

"Don't come outside if you know what's good for ya!" Prowl warned.

Shockwave got angry and he wanted revenge. He thought he might as well have some fun with them since he wasn't planning on going outside. He opened the latch on the window and leaned out of it.

"I'm not scared of you two anymore, I shouldn't have been the first time!" Shockwave said.

"You should be scared runt, we were just warming up on ya!" Barricade snarled.

"Yeah, sure!" Shockwave rolled his optic. This made the enforcers angrier.

"If your not scared, come on out of there and fight us like the mech you claim to be!" Prowl challenged taking a few step towards the window.

"Nah, you're not worth it!" Shockwave said.

"LISTEN YOU ONE-EYED FREAK, ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YA AND YOU'RE DEAD!" Barricade threatened. "I DON'T CARE HOW YOUNG YOU ARE!"

Shockwave's response was to flip them off. Barricade and Prowl lunged for the window, but Shockwave closes it just in time as the enforcers bang into it cracking it. Shockwave gasped.

"Uh...you just cracked Moonstriker's window!" Shockwave said.

"WHAT! THIS IS MOONSTRIKER'S HOUSE? WE THOUGHT IT WAS YOURS!" Prowl screamed in alarm.

"YOU'RE DONE RUNT, WE'LL BE BACK!" Barricade growled as he and Prowl scrambled away.

Shockwave clawed the top of his head. He was in big trouble now! But wait...was it his fault? He didn't break it, they did. He felt better knowing what he can tell Moonstriker. He went back to his room with an energon cube in servo only to be stopped by Moonstriker who was getting ready for work.

"Morning Shockwave!" Moonstriker happily said.

"Morning Moonstriker...uh...I need to tell you something!" Shockwave said putting the cube down.

"What?"

"The enforcers saw me from the window in the kitchen and they mistook the house for mine and they cracked your window!" Shockwave said.

"What? THOSE FRAGGERS!" Moonstriker snarled.

Shockwave fell on his aft. He never saw Moonstriker angry before and he looked very scary. He knew he was going to have a nightmare tonight. Moonstriker's optics glowed a very dark red. Shockwave backed up into a wall but could not keep his optics off the angry mech.

"I'll deal with them personally later on! Right now..." He took a moment to calm himself and unclench his fists. "...I have to go to work!"

"Uh...can I come?" Shockwave asked fearing the enforcers were lurking around.

"Sorry kid, but you have to stay! If those punks come around, call me and I will deal with them alright?" Moonstriker said beding to Shockwave's level.

"Yes sir!" Shockwave said.

He watched as Moonstriker exited the house and transformed into a huge monster truck. Once he was out of sight Shockwave ran back to his room and closed the blinds on his window. He tried to forget about the enforcers and watch some TV.

"Why do those creeps want to hurt me so much? I was just innocently walking by. Now I'm a target! They will definately want to offline me next time they see me! I'm too young to be offlined. But...as long as I stay in my room and only go out when Moonstriker does, I'll be safe. They wouldn't dare try to break in here. Moonstriker would offline them in a second...they're not that crazy...are they?" Shockwave thought.

Shockwave looked through the front window to see if they were around. Down the street from where they were at, the alley where some enforcers hung was located nearbye. He gulped as he thought about how many people were over there. He proceeded to go back to his room where he recieves a hard punch to the face knocking him across the hallway. Shockwave recovered from the blow to find Barricade and Prowl right in front of him. He gasped.

"YOU TWO? How did you guys get in?" Shockwave asked staggering back a bit.

"You left your window open, as if those blinds were going to stop us!" Barricade said.

"You can't be in here, this is Moonstriker's house, I will get him to offline you two if you don't get out of here." Shockwave warned.

"If you live to tell him!" Prowl snarled advancing towards Shockwave.

Shockwave was forced to run. They chased him down some stairs and down another hallway heading towards the basement. Shockwave had never been in the basement but knew which door it was. The enforcers were catching up and were able to knock Shockwave off the basement stairs just as he opened the door. Shockwave hit the floor with a thud. As he tried to get up he felt a large foot press him back to the ground. He struggled to stay on all fours and sunk his claws into the floor. Barricade kept his foot on Shockwave's back.

"Give us one good reason we shouldn't crush your face into the floor!" Barricade said moving his foot to the back of Shockwave's head.

"I...I don't know, but I don't want to be offlined. I want to live my life, I'm young!" Shockwave pleaded.

"That's what you get for messing with us!" Prowl said.

Shockwave found himself able to get back up, only to be shoved into a wall. Barricade pinned him there and stared into the frightened youngling. Shockwave knew he was going to die.

"You think you can just do whatever you want to us and get away with it?" Barricade snarled.

"I didn't think I would forever!" Shockwave said.

"Yeah? Well looks like it's our turn for payback runt!" Barricade snarled.

Barricade clenched a fist slowly then jabbed Shockwave right in the chest hard. Shockwave winced in pain but couldn't bend over. Barricade grinned evily and backhanded Shockwave to the ground. Shockwave clutched his chest that was dripping with energon.

"You guys just wait till I'm older. I'll probably be stronger than you and will get you back!" Shockwave snarled looking down.

"And we will be waiting!" Prowl snarled coming over and grabbing Shockwave's antennas again to pull his head up.

"Like you're going to do anything about it!" Prowl said. Shockwave just gave him an angry stare.

Suddenly, a loud and menacing growl came from behind the enforcers. As they turned, they saw a very angry Moonstriker looking right at them. Moonstriker's optics were back to glowing red, he bared his sharp teeth and his fangs extended an inch. His claws also extended a bit. Barricade and Prowl were speechless. Shockwave was relieved.

"Uh...Moonstriker...he-he...you're here...early!" Prowl studdered.

"It's his break!" Shockwave butted in.

"Moonstriker wait this isn't what it looks like!" Barricade said nervously.

Moonstriker growled and walked over to them. The enforcers were too scared to move. The monster mech grabbed them and shoved them into the wall. Shockwave sat up and looked at them.

"YOU. TWO. ARE. GOING. TO. PAY!" Moonstriker snarled.

Before the enforcers could act, Moonstriker rammed them into the wall with such force that the two left their outline in the wall. Moonstriker gripped them by their necks and and stared violently in their optics. Shockwave got up and leaned against a wall to support himself.

"You two really think you can just do whatever you want in this town don't ya?" Moonstriker snarled.

Barricade and Prowl couldn't answer. They were too frightened to speak. Moonstriker's grip on their necks tightened making them gasp.

"You two are lucky I'm not in the mood to kill right now! If you ever mess with Shockwave or me again, I will offline you slowly and painfully. Leave him alone, he's done nothing wrong! If you want to get away with your lives in this city, I suggest you stay away from us or move out!" Moonstriker threatened. "GOT IT?"

Barricade and Prowl nodded quickly and Moonstriker slowly released them. Shockwave ran over and hid behind Moonstriker.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Moonstriker growled making the enforcers walk away and up the stairs.

Barricade turned his head slightly towards Shockwave. Shockwave had a look that meant "Sucker". Barricade gave him a small scowl before disappearing up the stairs. Moonstriker made sure they exited the house, then turned to Shockwave.

"You alright?" Moonstriker asked bending down to Shockwave's optic level.

"Yeah, thank you for saving me!" Shockwave said.

"I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you! But I'm sorry you had to see that!" Moonstriker said fully calmed down.

"It's alright! That was cool!" Shockwave said.

"They won't be bothering you again, so it should be safe to go outside by yourself!" Moonstriker assured.

"I'm glad!" Shockwave said wishing he could smile.

The days passed and Shockwave hadn't been bothered by the enforcers. Many people on the block made sure of that. When Shockwave would find them, they would quickly look away and ignore him. Shockwave was even invited to join Moonstriker at work and the other workers loved having him around. As the years passed the enforcers eventually moved away without telling anyone. This was a big break for many mechs in Kaon. Little did Shockwave know though...he hadn't seen the last of them!

**_To be continued..._**


	4. Chapter 4: As The Years Go By

Chapter 4: As the years go by

Shockwave awoke one morning now a full grown adult. He yawned as he stretched and proceeded to pick up his labtop and check out a few funny videos on Youtube. His proceesor kept going back to the time Moonstriker mentioned going to Iacon. Moonstriker still had that dream and Shockwave hasn't stopped helping him. He decided to quit looking at videos and look up some job offers in Iacon. One he found really grabbed his attention. Construction was needed to be done in Iacon and Shockwave knew how much Moonstriker loved construction. Shockwave wondered if Moonstriker would let him fill out his information to get him a job there. It would possibly be their only way to Iacon. He listened as a groan came from a room over.

"Finally!" Shockwave said getting up from his bed.

Moonstriker had awaken and was now sitting on his bed waiting for his optics to adjust to the light. Shockwave quietly opened the door still holding his labtop.

"Morning Moonstriker!" Shockwave greeted.

"Morning Shockwave, what's up!" Moonstriker said slightly smiling.

"Oh, I got something that will make that smile bigger!" Shockwave said. "Look, I found construction jobs needed in Iacon, and they pay a lot. This may be our chance!"

"Really? Jobs really are available!" Moonstriker said. But his smile didn't grow.

"Think about it! We can finally be rid of this city! New city, new friends, new adventures...mabye nicer enforcers." Shockwave said.

"Yeah, you're right!" Moonstriker thought.

"But wait, what about the friends you have here?" Shockwave said. "Like Scanner, he's like your best friend!"

"Mabye it's for the best!" Moonstriker shrugged. "But...I'll be sure to let him know!"

"So...we're leaving?" Shockwave asked.

"Well, after I tell my friends...but what about you're friends?"

"Well I think they would understand...I hope!" Shockwave says looking at the ground.

"I'm sure they will...hey uh...want to wait till the end of the week to move?" Moonstriker offers.

"Sure, that way I can tell all of my friends!" Shockwave said looking up at the mech.

Over the past few years, Moonstriker has been praised for kicking out Barriade and Prowl. Though there were still brutal cops out there in Kaon, they knew never to mess with him or Shockwave. The alley where Shockwave's incident occured still made Shockwave shutter. The alley was a wreck and messy and the dumpster had to be replaced by a new one. The rest of Kaon was still the same: Depressing, old, brutal and dirty. Moonstriker talked to the rest of his friends at the contruction site one day that week about moving.

"Really? You're moving?" One asked raising an optic ridge.

"Yeah, I think it's about time we left for Iacon!" Moonstriker said.

"I hear ya, but you think it's better than this place?" Another asked.

"I think so, this place just makes me depressed all the time!"

"We all get depressed!" A third one said.

"Yeah, besides...Shockwave may be an adult now, but there are a few things here that still haunt him." Moonstriker said pushing some old metal away.

"I hear the construction good there...better working conditions!" The first one said as he helped some others drill in some bolts.

Later after work, he went over to his friend Scanner's house. He was worried about what Scanner was going to think about this! Scanner opened the door to meet an upset Moonstriker.

"Hello Moonstriker, how have you been?" Scanner greeted his cheerfully.

"Hi Scanner, uh...this may be a bit difficult to understand but...I'm moving!" Moonstriker finally said.

Scanner's optics went wide, then sad. He groaned.

"Oh...I see!"

The two were silient for a moment.

"Yeah, I just came by to tell you...don't be mad!"

"Mad? I'm not mad! I'm just confused on why you didn't tell me this earlier!"

"Why?"

"Well...can I come too?"

Moonstriker was shocked. He had never knew Scanner wanted to go too!

"You want to move? To Iacon?" Moonstriker asked.

"Yeah, I want to get a job at the hospital, the one here is old and smelly, can't even get near it!" Scanner said making a disgust face.

"I agree with you there!"

"You know Striker, even though we never talked every day, we're pretty much best friends. Including Shockwave. That kid has grown on me these past 12 years. I still remember the day I fixed him up. I will never forget that!"

"Me neither, and yes we pretty much are best friends!"

"So...I get to join in?"

"Sure!"

Scanner smiled but Moonstriker only did slightly.

"I see after 12 years Shockwave has failed at getting you to smile."

"I just don't see that happening!" Moonstriker blushed.

"It's alright, but everyone's smiles at least once in their lives you know!"

"True!"

"So where is the little runt?"

"Back at the house, I just got off work!"

Back at the house, Shockwave was getting packed. He was excited to finally leave Kaon and go to Iacon. He wasn't expecting Scanner to be tagging along. He sat on his bed with a large suitcase all fully loaded. Moonstriker entered with Scanner in tow.

"Scanner, what are you doing here?"

"I'm coming with ya!" Scanner exclaimed proudly.

"AW YEAH!" Shockwave yelled.

"You know the way right?" Scanner asked.

"Of course, I've been to the rallys in Iacon." Moonstriker said.

**_To be continued..._**


	5. Chapter 5: Iacon

Chapter 5: Iacon

During the first day of living in Iacon, Moonstriker and Scanner had found a house of their own right beside each other. The houses were huge, nearly mansion-like. Shockwave knew that he had to make new friends but would never forget his old ones. He still lived with Moonstriker since he couldn't find his own house that was good enough. Moonstriker let him have the basement where he would set up his own lab. Scanner had his own medic stations in his new basement for his friends. He was eager to get some business. Moonstriker's smile only grew a bit more when he would see other monster mechs regulary but he hadn't talked to them yet. Shockwave was eager to start making some Iacon friends. So...after setting up his room, he went out to look for people to hang out with. His personality had only changed a bit, he was more of an outside guy and very intelligent to the point he would use difficult words. He also started using the word "Logical" many times when needed. As he walked down his new street he saw what looked like two mechs. One was yellow and the other was red. They seemed to be just noticing them. Shockwave couldn't brace himself in time for what came next when the mechs ran at him and looked confused.

"Hey are you new here?" The red one asked.

"Yes, I'm Shockwave!" He said.

"Well I'm Sideswipe and this is my twin Sunstreaker." Sideswipe said.

"Hey!" Sunstreaker said.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Shockwave said.

"Wait you haven't seen all of us, come meet the rest of the guys!" Sideswipe said literally dragging Shockwave with them.

They approached two other mechs who were hanging around a house, one listening to music and the other one was sipping energon in a can. They stopped what they were doing when they saw the new mech.

"Hey guys we just met a new person, his name is Shockwave!" Sunstreaker said.

"Uh, hi!" Shockwave waved.

The two mechs came closer with smiles on their faces. Mirage sat his drink down and shook Shockwave's hand.

"Hey what's up I'm Mirage!" He said.

Brawl pushed his headphones to behind his back and also shook Shockwave's hand!

"I'm Brawl, nice to meet ya!" He said and stood back with Mirage.

"So, is this town really as good as they say?" Shockwave asked intertwining his claws together.

"It's the best city that I know! Not like that Kaon place!" Mirage said.

"Kaon? That's where I'm from!" Shockwave said.

The other four's mouths nearly fell off.

"YOU'RE FROM KAON! A SURVIVIOR!" Brawl yelled.

"Survivor? I never really...well there was this one time...ugh...nevermind!" Shockwave said not wanting to remember that one painful event.

"What happened...you can tell us!" Sideswipe said.

"Come on tell us!" Sunstreaker said hopping up and down eagerly.

"It was a very painful experience, I don't think I can tell it! I try to forget it ever happened!" Shockwave said.

"Oh we're sorry!" Mirage said.

"It's okay! I'm just glad I'm rid of those enforcers!" Shockwave said rubbing the back of his head.

"Enforcers? Who were they?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Don't ask that dumbass, he doesn't want to talk about it!" Sideswipe whacked his twin in the head.

"DON'T YOU HIT ME!" Sunstreaker angrily yelled.

"Guys knock it off, not in front of our new friend!" Brawl growled just in time. A second later the two would've been fighting.

"So are you by yourself?" Mirage asked.

"No, I came here with my dad and a friend!" Shockwave said.

"Hmm, I happen to see a large black monster truck go by earlier! Probably a monster mech, was he your friend?" Sunstreaker asked.

"No...that was my dad...adoptive dad to be correct!" Shockwave said recieving gasps from the others.

"YOUR ADOPTIVE DAD IS A MONSTER MECH? HOW LUCKY IS THAT!" Brawl yelled again.

"Dude, quit it with the yelling we get it!" Mirage said.

"Sorry, habit!" Brawl said.

"When can we meet him?" Sideswipe asked.

"Probably later, he's still unpacking a few of his things! So, what are you guys doing today?" Shockwave asked.

"Eh, haven't had any plans, which is why we are just standing around!" Mirage said.

Shockwave could sense somehow that Mirage was the leader of this group. They seemed like a nice group of people. Perfect for him. He was thinking so much, Sideswipe waved a servo in front of his face.

"Shockwave you alright?" Sideswipe asked concerned.

Shockwave snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just in deep thought!" Shockwave said embarrased.

"It's alright, we're just not used to mechs that don't have much of a face!" Sunstreaker said.

"DUDE!" Sideswipe growled.

"What? Was that rude?"

"One more comment out of you and your scrap metal!" Brawl threatened holding up a tight fist.

"I wonder what Moonstriker is doing right now!" Shockwave wondered.

Moonstriker and Scanner were busy setting up their new homes. Scanner tried to watch Moonstriker's face and wait for a big smile. Moonstriker must have been hiding it until afterwards.

"Moonstriker, you should be very happy!" Scanner said taking a break.

"Oh I am, just...don't show it a lot!" Moonstriker said sipping on some energon and offering Scanner some who took it.

"So...is Shockwave going to get his own house soon? He can't live with you forever!"

"I know, but their aren't any good houses left, he's just going to have to wait until someone moves out!"

"But who's going to move out of Iacon?"

"Good point!"

Back over with Shockwave. He had decided to take a walk around the new city. He loved everything about it. The houses were big, everything was clean, no signs of danger. Everything was the complete opposite of Kaon. Shockwave found a large sign connected to one of the lamp posts on the street. He studied the map carefully, tracing a claw from where he was standing to serveral locations. He was so distracted he nearly didn't notice a mech behind him poking his shoulder. He turned around to nearly stagger back. He was staring at what seemed like a familiar face. He had purple optics, black and white paintjob, and silver claws. Shockwave was speechless at first. The mech stared at him back with an angry stare.

"Do I know you?" Shockwave said squinting his optic.

The mech didn't answer, he only gritted his teeth. Shockwave thought back. How could he forget? He knew nearly everybody back in Kaon! Then it hit him.

"B-b-barricade? Is that you?" Shockwave said as the name jumped to the front of his proccesor!

It was indeed Barricade. He grinned with a low devious growl! Shockwave's optic widened, then bent to look angry.

"Shockwave...it's been a long time!"

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6: Revenge

Chapter 6: Revenge

Shockwave growled at Barricade's tone with him. Barricade looked like he was getting ready to pounce on him. Shockwave wasn't scared of him anymore. He didn't know why he was in the first place. Barricade wasn't as scary as people said. However, his actions said something else.

"What do _you_ want?" Shockwave demanded.

"What do _I _want? I want to know what you are doing around here?" Barricade snarled.

"I live here now! And so does Moonstriker so you better watch your back!" Shockwave warned.

"You know I remember a certain thing you said about 12 years ago, something about when your older, you were going to get us back!" Barricade said crossing his arms. "Well, I'm right here!"

Shockwave had actually forgotten he said that. Now that he remembered, he wasn't expecting it to go down this way! Then he remembered something else.

"Where's your buddy Prowl? Think you're so brave enough that you don't need him?" Shockwave teased proving he wasn't afraid. Barricade growled and came closer.

"Me and Prowl don't hang around each other all the time! He's busy minding his own business, why do you care?" Barricade snarled.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want help?" Shockwave teased again.

Barricade grabbed Shockwave's chest and yanked him forwards to make their foreheads collide.

"Are you challenging me?" Barricade growled menacingly.

Shockwave shot electricity from his claws and blasted Barricade away making him hit the ground.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE. TOUCH. ME!" Shockwave snarled.

Barricade recovered and growled. Shockwave stared back waiting for Barricade to make a move.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Shockwave growled.

"Alright runt, YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Barricade snarled and ran at Shockwave.

Shockwave seemed to know exactly what Barricade's first move was. He blocked the incoming fist, much to Barricade's shock, but Shockwave held on to it and twisted his arm. Barricade yelled in pain giving Shockwave a chance to clock Barricade right between the optics knocking him down again. Shockwave's fist was bigger than Barricade's so the punch also made energon leak out of Barricade's mouth. Barricade covered his mouth trying to wipe off the energon. Shockwave stood over him.

"You done?" Shockwave said.

Barricade hated to admit defeat, but he was too shocked to say anything. He had a mix of horror, anger and confusion on his face. Shockwave wasn't playing around. If Barricade was looking for a fight, he was going to get one! Shockwave's way of course. Barricade didn't say a word until he got completely up again. Shockwave already had a fist ready to hit him again.

"Uh...er...you've c-changed!" Barricade said as he covered the left side of his mouth. His nose was bleeding too!

"Yeah...so? I wasn't going to always stay weak and scared!" Shockwave said. "I told you I was going to get you back, wanna continue?" He said taking a step forward.

Barricade was still surprised and embarrased despite no one else being around.

"No...I...got to go!" Barricade studdered to say. "You won!"

With that, Barricade transformed and raced away leaving Shockwave still angry. He clenched his fists tightly and looked down at the little puddle of energon Barricade had left. He brought up the fist he had punched Barricade with and examined it. It was stained with energon. He was glad claws couldn't get dents. He walked back towards Moonstriker's house not noticing Mirage and Brawl talking nearbye.

"Yo Shockwave what's wrong...you seemed pissed!" Mirage said as they walked over.

Shockwave hadn't noticed that his optic was still glowing red from earlier. It usually was a long-term effect from anger. He couldn't help it.

"Oh I'm alright! I just-" He was cut off when Brawl's clawed-servos touched his own.

"Dude, did you hit someone?" Brawl asked.

"Oh...I..." Shockwave was too embarrased to speak.

"Let me guess, glowing optic, stained claws...you got into a fight didn't you?" Mirage asked pointing a claw at him.

"Well, kinda!" Shockwave said.

"Who was it? I'll destroy him!" Brawl said clenching his fists.

"It was Barricade, he found me and tried to fight me!" Shockwave said.

"You know him?" Mirage said.

"I knew him and Prowl back in Kaon...I guess mabye I should tell you about that one violent moment." Shockwave said.

"Go on, I wanna hear this!" Brawl said.

"But what about the twins?"

"Right behind ya!" The twins said together startling Shockwave.

"GAH! Well, since you're all here I will tell you! There was this one time when I was 6, I was trying to find Moonstriker because my dad was killed in a construction accident. As I wandered through the streets, Barricade and Prowl found me and beat me up for no reason. Then they locked me inside a dumpster. I was stuck in there for, I don't know, 10-15 minutes before Moonstriker saved me. I was so happy, from that day onward, Moonstriker had taken care of me as my father. A while later, those enforcers found me again, but Moonstriker was there to scare them away from us and Kaon. And now after 12 years I'm back to seeing them." Shockwave explained.

The others were in tears, even Brawl couldn't hold back his tears. Mirage placed a clawed-servo on Shockwave's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Shockwave!" Mirage said.

"It's okay! I'm able to live through it!" Shockwave assured.

"So, did you scare Barricade off again? You don't seem to have any bruises." Sunstreaker said.

"He never got a chance to hit me, I blocked his first punch then I punched him in the face making him bleed from his nose and mouth, I think his optics were blackened too! He ran off saying I won!" Shockwave explained.

"Well, you do got big fists like me!" Brawl said.

"You going to tell Moonstriker?" Sideswipe asked.

"Well, mabye not right now! But I will at some point! Is my optic still glowing?" Shockwave asked.

"Yeah!" Mirage said.

"Oh darn!"

Meanwhile, Moonstriker was lying on his bed watching some TV. He had a smile on his face, but not a big one. He was so amazed. He finally had made it to Iacon, his life-long dream! It was exactly the way he was expecting it to be. Shockwave came home hoping Moonstriker wouldn't notice the glow in his optic. He grabbed some energon and scrambled into the basement where his huge TV, chairs, tables, a few stereo systems and his lab were. He looked in the mirror in his bathroom and saw the glow.

"Ugh, why won't this go away?" Shockwave said. But he tried to stay calm so it wouldn't last longer.

Just then, he heard footsteps coming closer to the stairs. He ran out of the bathroom and sat in a chair while sipping his energon. Moonstriker came down the stairs smiling.

"Hey Shockwave, I heard you come in, you alright?" Moonstriker asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired is all!" Shockwave said not even looking at him.

Moonstriker proceeded to sit in the chair beside him. He finally noticed the optic.

"Shockwave...were you mad at some point, who made you mad?" Moonstriker asked.

"I...I met someone who I wasn't expecting to see again!" Shockwave said.

"Who?" Moonstriker asked.

"Barricade!" Shockwave said.

Moonstriker's optics also glowed and his fangs extended.

"Barricade, that fragging glitch is still around?" Moonstriker said with anger in his voice.

"Yeah, I kinda got into a little fight with him! Prowl was somewhere else!" Shockwave said.

"What! A fight? Are you okay?" Moonstriker said looking at him all over.

"I'm okay, I didn't get hurt, but I did punch him in the face and he ran off." Shockwave said.

Moonstriker was amazed and horrified at the same time. He took note of the stained energon on his claws. Shockwave had forgotton to wipe it off!

"You don't need to worry Moonstriker, I can take care of myself! Besides I made some new friends who would be happy to back me up!" Shockwave assured.

Moonstriker's smile was completely gone and was replaced with a very sad face. Shockwave walked over and hugged him. Moonstriker hugged back nearly crying.

"I'm proud of you for standing up to him!" Moonstriker said.

"Thank you, I told him I would get him back and I did!" Shockwave said.

"That's good, just be careful out there...I'm sorry if I'm being to overprotective." Moonstriker said.

"You're not, you're exactly fine with what you do! You raised me to become very smart and brave and I thank you for that! And now that I'm an adult now, I will be able to be on my own!" Shockwave said. "But...that doesn't mean I won't see you all the time!"

Shockwave and Moonstriker separated the hug and look into each other's optics. If Shockwave had a mouth it would be wide open as Moonstriker, for the first time in his life, smiled big, without the help of Shockwave.

"Moonstriker...you're smiling...big!" Shockwave said.

Moonstriker was now embarrased. And quickly made the smile small.

"So, you're going to get that energon off?" Moonstriker asked.

"Yeah, I hate the reminder of what had happened!" Shockwave said going into the bathroom.

Moonstriker decided to go back upstairs, but not before letting out a little chuckle.

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Jobs

Chapter 7: The Jobs

_**Note: At this point I wanted my OC Scanner to become one of the main characters. So expect to see him more often in this.**_

That night, Scanner laid in his new bed in deep thought. He seemed to be troubled. Earlier, Moonstriker had told him about Shockwave's scuffle with Barricade. Scanner's processor seemed to backtrack to the time he fought Prowl in Kaon. Scanner tried to wipe it away but it just kept coming back.

_"What if I see Prowl again? What if, we have another fight? What if he beats me? Why can't I get it out of my head?" _So many thoughts covered his mind. He then remembered telling Shockwave many years ago about his run-in with Prowl. He worried about what Shockwave would think the next time he meets Prowl.

**_Flashback..._**

It was one cold night back in Kaon. Not a lot of mechs or femmes were out. Most of them were either asleep or had night shifts at work. A much younger Scanner was on his way over to Moonstriker's house to tell him about his medic business when he passed by a younger Prowl who was standing around in an alley. Scanner already knew Prowl was a troublemaker. Prowl and Barricade were born troublemakers. But while Barricade only went after mechs who messed with him or got in his way, Prowl went after anybody he saw as weak or afraid! Scanner's alt. mode was an ambulance like his friend Ratchet who worked in the Iacon hospital. As he raced down a few streets he was nudged from behind by Prowl. Scanner knew Prowl was also known for teasing others in vehicle mode by nudging them. Prowl was in a fighting mood and was trying to pick a fight with Scanner. Scanner tried to ignore the shoves and continue on knowing Prowl never treated his job seriously. However, once they reached the street near Moonstriker's house, Prowl sped up and blocked Scanner's way. Scanner ended up ramming into the side of Prowl forcing them both to transform.

"ARE YOU TRYING GET YOUR FACE SMASHED IN?" Scanner threatened.

Prowl was not expecting Scanner to actually run into him, so he was mad also!

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA OF RUNNING INTO ME?" Prowl snarled.

"YOU BLOCKED MY WAY!" Scanner snarled clenching his fists.

"YEAH, I DID! SO WHAT?" Prowl said.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO START A FIGHT?" Scanner said.

"Mabye I am, but I'm going to rip you apart for hitting me in the side, should be easy, you medics can't even fight at all." Prowl smirked.

Scanner, now fully enraged, lunged at Prowl forcing them both into the nearbye alley. Both mechs were punching and kicking each other, but it was Prowl who was taking it the worst. Scanner was bigger than him thus making him stronger. Plus Scanner's claws enabled him to slash Prowl's chest. After a few minutes, Scanner had Prowl wrapped in a tight headlock against the wall. Prowl tried to bite down on Scanner's armor but there was no effect.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Scanner demanded.

"NO!"

"DO IT!"

"NEVER!"

Scanner shoved Prowl to the ground hard and stepped on his back applying pressure.

"I'm not going to ask you again, TAKE. IT. BACK!" Scanner snarled and changed his right hand into a Buzzsaw and brought it close to his face.

"You wouldn't dare!" Prowl said.

"Is that so?" Scanner said and moved it closer till it started to cut up the left side of Prowl's mouth.

"OW! OW! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I TAKE IT BACK! MEDICS ARE TOUGH AND THEY CAN FIGHT!" Prowl admitted defeat.

Scanner turned his hand back to normal and took his foot off of Prowl and left without a word. Prowl weakily got up wiping the energon that had spreaded across his mouth off. He stared at Scanner who transformed and raced away. Prowl clutched his chest and walked home to get himself repaired.

_**Back to present...**_

Scanner gripped the sides of his bed with his claws and felt relieved that he was able to get through the whole memory without getting too worried. The white mech sighed as he got up out of his bed and went to get some energon. He returned to his window and looked out. The air was nice and cool and it brushed against his white and gray armor. A smile grew on his face knowing that he had made the right decesion of coming along. He was excited for tomorrow when he goes to work at the hospital. He knew Moonstriker was going to the contruction sites tomorrow and Shockwave was going to work at the Advanced Science and Tech Center which was downtown. The next day, the three separated to go to their work. Moonstriker drove around town happy to see other Monster trucks on the road. They were treated on the road the same way others were. Of course the seekers would sometimes misbehave. Moonstriker arrived at contruction site where a new hotel was being made. His first task was to help set up supports. Seemed easy enough for them. Many other workers were doing the best they could. Moonstriker would occasionally help them out. Everyone there had heard about Shockwave's brutal event with the enforcers back in Kaon. Somehow the news had spread.

"Moonstriker, how's that son of yours doing?" One mech asked during break.

"He's doing great! He's getting his first job today. He just wasn't expecting those enforcers to be here!" Moonstriker said sipping on energon.

"I wish those enforcers would leave...nothing but trouble!" A monster mech said recieving agrees back.

"Shockwave said that Barricade ran off after just getting punched once!" Moonstriker said.

"Heh, Barricade's a little baby! I bet even Prowl wouldn't stand a chance!" A regular mech said.

"So Striker, you planning on being in construction for the rest of your life? None of us don't know yet, I mean Iacon is huge and there just isn't any more room for more building after this!" Another monster mech said.

"Yeah you're right...I don't know! There could be something else out there for me. I'd just have to find it!" Moonstriker said and the others agreed.

Meanwhile at the Advanced Science and Tech Center, Shockwave was talking to the boss about getting a job there. So far he was doing great! Shockwave waited patiently as the boss looked through a few papers. Shockwave looked at the ground with his claws intertwined and twirling his thumbs. Shockwave's antenna's would twitch every once in a while. Finally the boss looked up from the papers and back to Shockwave who looked at him. Blue optics met one red optic as one prepared to speak.

"Shockwave, I would like to welcome you to the business." A smile appeared on the bosses face and he nodded. Shockwave couldn't believe it!

"Thank you so much Optimus sir! I won't let you down!" Shockwave said happily.

"Now, I will appoint to you a guide to show you around." Optimus said getting on the phone.

Shockwave wondered who his guide was. A few seconds later, the door opened slowly to reveal a tall and slim mech. He was very different from everybody else. He had a monitor for a face. He seemed to have some kind of bird-like deployer on his chest. Shockwave was a little creeped-out at first, but he remembered not to judge him because it looked like the mech could probably kick his aft.

"Ah Soundwave, meet our newest member, Shockwave!" Optimus said as he and Shockwave got up.

_"Another Wave?" _Shockwave thought. This was strange.

"Soundwave, I want you to be his guide!" Optimus said.

"Yes Sir!" Soundwave says. "Come with me!"

Shockwave looked back at Optimus who smirked. Soundwave showed Shockwave the entire building. Shockwave was loving every moment of it. There were different labs, advanced weaponary and tools, a large book room and much more. Soundwave would often stop and ask if Shockwave had any questions...but he didn't have any. That was what Soundwave was expecting. Many other mechs would cast confused glances at Shockwave who tried not to look back. About 20 minutes later the tour ended at the very top floor where Shockwave was going to be stationed at. The building had 10 floors.

"And finally the highly advanced science floor. This is where you will be stationed." Soundwave said. Shockwave was amazed at all the equipment stored here. And he found he would not be alone. Three other mechs were also on that floor working. Shockwave was too busy looking around to notice a seeker pop up behind him.

"Soundwave, who is this?" Starscream asked examining the one-opticed mech.

"This is Shockwave, our newest member and will be working up here!" Soundwave said.

"Uh...hello!" Shockwave says nervously to the long-clawed mech.

"Hey!" Starscream said in a low evily tone.

Soundwave walks Shockwave away from him.

"Don't worry, Starscream can be a bit...mean! But trust me, you get used to him. He just never trusts new guys at first." Soundwave assured. "If he gives you trouble...let me know...I'll set him straight because I work up here too!"

"Thanks!" Shockwave said sounding much better. "So who are those guys!" He asked pointing to the two mouth-plated mechs.

"Those two are our oldest members, Brainstorm and Cerebros. Trust me, you will like them as soon as you meet them!" Soundwave said. "So, your first task is to get aquainted with the tools and other equipment around here. I believe Brainstorm will be perfect for that!"

Just then Brainstorm came over to them with a few data files.

"Did you need these Soundwave?" Brainstorm said carrying a pile of files.

"Yes Brainstorm thank you! Now then, think you can show Shockwave here how to work all the equipment in the room?" Soundwave asked taking the files.

"Of course!" Brainstorm said happily and motioned for Shockwave to follow him.

Starscream meanwhile was talking to Cerebros.

"You think we can trust him?" Starscream asked.

"I think so, heck, I bet me and Brainstorm could trust him more than we do you!" Cerebros said earning a grip on the chin.

"Now your just asking for trouble!" Starscream sneered leaning in towards Cerebros.

"STARSCREAM GET BACK TO WORK!" Soundwave demanded.

"Fine!" Starscream said giving Cerebros one last glare before releasing his chin and returning to his desk.

Starscream heard Shockwave and Brainstorm chuckling and turned to them. The laughers quickly continue on what they were doing! Meanwhile at the hospital, Scanner had just been given the task of assisting Ratchet. He was happy to be working in a real hospital instead of at his house.

"Great job Scanner, you're really getting the hang of this!" Ratchet said as Scanner was working on his first patient.

"Thanks Ratchet, I have always wanted to do this!" Scanner said as he tried to connect a piece of the mech's arm in place. Since he had clawed-servos he made sure he didn't scrape the mech's armor.

"How long exactly have you wanted to do this?" Ratchet said.

"Ever since I was little, I forgot what age!" Scanner said as he stitched up the patient!

That night, Shockwave brought Mirage, Brawl, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker over to his basement to hang out. Moonstriker and Scanner were also down there to talk about their day.

"Starscream sounds like a real slagger!" Brawl laughed.

"Yeah, but I believe I can get through it!" Shockwave said.

"I wonder how the word spreaded about you!" Moonstriker wondered.

"Yeah, that does seem strange!" Scanner agreed.

"At least they won't bother you again!" Sideswipe said with Sunstreaker nodding.

"Well, that was just Barricade, what about Prowl?" Mirage asked.

They all notice Scanner looking uneasy by that name!

"You alright Scanner?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Yeah, I'm...alright!" Scanner said.

Somewhere downtown, Barricade walked into a bar where he still looked uneasy from his fight with Shockwave. Prowl was already there.

"Uh Barricade, what's up with you...you look like you saw your life flash before your optics." Prowl teased.

"I kinda did yesterday!" Barricade said.

"How?"

"Well, Shockwave and Moonstriker are here now! I got into a fight with Shockwave!" Barricade said.

"You fought that runt, he must be scrap metal by now!"

"Uh...actually it's the opposite."

"What? He beat you?" Prowl said alarmed.

"He scared me, when we saw him as a kid, he was just a weakling, but yesterday, he just...got stronger. He blocked my first punch and bent my arm nearly tearing it off. Then he punched me in the face hard as heck. I ended up bleeding out of my nose and mouth and right optic was blackened." Barricade explained.

Prowl was surprised. Barricade, the most cruel cop in Kaon and Iacon, was defeated by a regular mech.

"Wow dude, you going to get him back?" Prowl asked.

"I don't think so, he really was scary this time, he's changed. I think I'll just stick to picking on others." Barricade said.

"Whatever, I bet I could take him!" Prowl bragged.

"Okay, have fun getting your aft handed to ya!" Barricade said sipping on his energon.

Prowl then wondered, if those two were here, what about Scanner?

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8: Friend Trouble

Chapter 8: Friend Trouble

The next day, there were many posters being put up around the city about the next monster truck rally race and Moonstriker was excited about it. They were held twice every year. This one was taking place at the end of the week. Moonstriker and Scanner were out for a walk around downtown when they noticed the posters. Moonsstriker smiled.

"Man I can't believe it's here already!" Moonstriker said reading the info.

"You monster mechs are lucky, you get to do all the dirty and loud stuff! All the dirt, the fans, the noise, the violence, the pain!" Scanner calmed himself down after all that.

"Yeah well, you may not be a monster truck, but mabye you just need to switch to some monster tires, then you would be set! Think about it, a monster medic!" Moonstriker said picturing it himself.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be a bad idea!" Scanner thought. "By the way, aren't you supposed to go to work?"

"Nah, we have different shifts, my next one is tomorrow. What about you?"

"I'm on break! I got to be back at the hospital in 10 minutes."

Just then, they were about to past by the police station where Barricade is seen coming out. Barricade was about to walk their way but when he spotted them he stared in horror. When Moonstriker and Scanner noticed him, Barricade backed up a bit and transformed. His tires squealed as he did a burnout and took off past them without a word.

"That was strange!" Scanner said.

"Yeah, Shockwave really must have messed him up, he looked horrified!" Moonstriker said.

"Dude, we're huge! He wouldn't stand a chance!" Scanner said. "Even Shockwave is bigger, his height reaches to your shoulder!"

"I wonder what Shockwave is doing right now!" Moonstriker wondered.

Speaking of Shockwave, he was just entering the ASTC building and proceeding towards the elevator. Cerebros was just entering too and ran to catch up just as Shockwave pressed the button.

"Hey Shockwave wait up!" Cerebros called out just in time.

The two entered the elevator and they decided to have a chat. Despite the building only having 10 floors, they seemed to be going slow making the way up take longer. But it did beat the stairs. They enjoyed the silence and how big the space was inside the elevator.

"So Shockwave, what did you think of yesterday?" Cerebros asked.

"It was actually pretty enjoyable, finally I'm able to express my opinions in science and mabye my own ideas for inventions." Shockwave said.

"Yeah, don't worry, you're going to fit in just fine!" Cerebros assured.

"Thanks, as long as Starscream leaves me alone!" Shockwave said.

"Tell me about it, that guy is annoying. He loves to try and start fights with me and Brainstorm. In fact, he and Brainstorm argue and fight all the time. I hate fighting, I see no point. I don't like to be apart of it and I just wish it was never thought of!" Cerebros said.

"I agree with you, I don't like it either! But...if someone tries to fight you, you can't just let them smack you around. You got to take your chances and fight back if nessesary. Like with me, 2 days ago Barricade tried to fight me, I knew he wasn't going to leave me alone..so I struck him in the face making him run away." Shockwave explained.

"Oh yeah, news about that had spread. I'm dreadfully sorry about that brutal moment many years ago! It served them right for what they did!" Cerebros said.

"Thanks, but I only got revenge on Barricade. In fact, I wasn't even finished with him but he ran. I still got Prowl to deal with. Trust me, the young and weak Shockwave they once knew is gone...this Shockwave is much more powerful and braver than back then." Shockwave said.

"I've seen that with some mechs, when they are young they seem like they are weak, but when they grow...they become one of the toughest bots on the planet. Like Optimus, he's huge and very strong!" Cerebros commented.

"I know!" Shockwave chuckled. "So...what would you do if Starscream or anyone else challenges you and there is no escape?"

"I guess then I will no choice but to fight...but it hasn't ever happend to me yet so I will be alright!" Cerebros said. "Wait...do you hear that?"

The elevator stops at the tenth floor and scuffling can be heard behind the door. The two brace themselves for what was there. As the doors opened, they see Starscream and Brainstorm fighting. Soundwave was trying to separate them.

"LITTLE HELP?" Soundwave asked as he is accidently tackled by the two!

"There they go again!" Cerebros sighed.

Shockwave raised his claws and shot an electricity blast from them shocking only Starscream. Starscream was blasted into a wall. Cerebros and Soundwave helped up a still angry Brainstorm. Starscream's only actual injury was a dent beside his mouth that leaked energon. Brainstorm only suffered a dent on his chest and scratched paint. Starscream recovered and growled at Shockwave.

"You got some nerve!" Starscream said walking towards Shockwave.

"Hey look why don't you just back off!" Shockwave demanded once Starscream got literally in his face.

"Why don't you make me?" Starscream challenged.

Shockwave's fists clenched tightly. He just wanted to pound the seeker's face in, but he remembered he was at work and wasn't trying to get fired already. The others watched as he unclenched his fists. Soundwave steps in between them.

"STARSCREAM WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Soundwave snarled.

"Nothing, I'm just a little cranky!" Starscream said lowering his anger.

"A little?" Brainstorm said walking up beside Shockwave.

"Whatever, I'm going back to work!" Starscream sneered and walked away.

"So...what happened?" Shockwave asked.

"He was insulting other workers below us, then he insulted me and Cerebros only because we trust you!" Brainstorm said now fully relaxed.

"That Starscream is going to find himself in a lot of pain one day!" Shockwave shook his head.

"Yeah, he's lucky we just stopped fighting, I was just warming up on him!" Brainstorm said.

Later on at break, all the workers where talking and laughing about different things. Shockwave sat with Brainstorn, Cerebros and Soundwave. Starscream of course sat with others. There was one mech that the others always invited to sit with them, his name was Wheeljack. He always had a crazy idea in mind but they usually led to explosions. He had already met Shockwave and were good friends now.

"Hey guys I just thought of an awesome invention...and this one shouldn't explode." Wheeljack said.

"Oh really? What is it this time?" Soundwave asked.

"Well, I thought about making some kind of device that could merge two mech to form one of the monster mechs. You know like Shockwave's dad!" Wheeljack said.

"Really? Why?" Shockwave asked.

"I think it would be cool for all of us to become monster mechs, think of what amazing strength and power we would have!" Wheeljack said picturing it.

"Well...who would sacrifice themselves to merge?" Cerebros said. "I certainly wouldn't!"

"I guess I would have to ask around!" Wheeljack said.

"Wheeljack, your crazy!" Brainstorm chuckled.

"Crazy with ideas!" Wheeljack smirked.

That night, Starscream was flying home. The air felt nice going against his wings and it wasn't really windy. He soared through the air just hoping to get home soon before it gets too late. What happened next completely took him by surprise. He felt a blast hit him from under. He growled in pain as another blast hit his wings and sent him going down. Starscream transformed and landed in a empty street on his chest. His gripped his chest as it started to leak energon. He looked up to see his attacker, it was Prowl. Starscream knew Prowl hated seekers, especially him and his brothers. One day, Prowl playfully shot at them with his blaster just to tease them. Little did he know he messed with the wrong trio of seekers. Starscream's brothers, Thundercracker and SkyWarp ganged up on Prowl and beat him up. Starscream didn't want to be part of it, so he stayed back. However, Prowl remembered his face and wanted revenge but never got it. But now, Starscream was caught in his path.

"Starscream, I remember you! You just let your brothers beat on me! Thought you could get away with that?" Prowl sneered.

"But, I was afraid, I didn't want to hurt you!" Starscream nervously said getting up.

"Should've ran away before I recognized you!" Prowl said advancing towards him.

Starscream held up his claws in defense. Prowl still came closer.

"Prowl please, don't do this!" Starscream said keeping his claws up.

Prowl had backed Starscream into a wall and grinned.

"Now then, let's get this started!" Prowl snarled before proceeding to beat the seeker.

Starscream tried to swipe his claws at Prowl but only was able to swipe Prowl's shoulders. Starscream's optics dimmed after a few more blows. Starscream prayed to Primus that someone would see this and save him. His prayer was answered when Prowl was stopped by tap on his shoulder. Prowl turned around to see none other than Shockwave himself.

"SHOCKWAVE? YOU'RE STILL AROUND?" Prowl snarled releasing Starscream.

Shockwave was very angry and his optic glowed a dark red.

"I have been wanting to find you for a long time!" Shockwave snarled.

"What! Just so you can get your aft beat?" Prowl sneered.

Starscream's optics were dimming even more now! He was able to look up though and notice Shockwave.

"S-s-shockwave?" Starscream struggled to say as energon spat out of his mouth.

"I believe it's you who's going to get your aft beat, just like Barricade!" Shockwave snarled.

"Oh yeah...hit me!" Prowl challenged.

Shockwave did so sending Prowl straight into the wall that Starscream was once up against. Shockwave didn't even give Prowl a chance to move and he kept bashing Prowl's face in. Shockwave broke Prowl's visor revealing his optics and he kept punching him. Starscream was trying his best to stay awake. Shockwave was enraged with everytihng the enforcers have done. His anger made him remember the things they did. The alley beating, locking him in the dumpster, breaking Moonstriker's window and now beating up Starscream. He took his full anger out on Prowl. Once he was finished, Shockwave left Prowl's stasis body on the ground. He proceeded to pick up Starscream who looked weakily up at him!

"Shockwave...you...s-s-saved m-m-me!" Starscream said clutching Shockwave's shoulder.

"Don't worry Starscream, I'll get you some help!" Shockwave said lifting Starscream over his left shoulder.

"Thank you Shockwave, I'm sorry for mistreating you..." Was all Starscream could say before he passed out!

Shockwave called Scanner to see if he could take him in. He took one last look at Prowl who was still knocked out.

"Told you I would get you back!" Shockwave sneered.

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9: The Heroes

Chapter 9: The Heroes

It was a very quiet night at the hospital. Only sounds that could be heard were beeps and hums from machines. Scanner and Ratchet monitored Starscream who was placed on a medical bed hooked to a few machines. Starscream was covered in his own energon, countless dents and damaged optics and wings. Dry energon made his claws look purple instead of the usual silver. In the waiting room, Shockwave, Moonstriker, Brainstorm, Cerebros, Soundwave, Optimus, Mirage, Brawl and the twins all waited patiently. They were all extremely worried for Starscream. Not once did anybody think of the bad things Starscream used to do! Shockwave was the most upset, Moonstriker allowed him to lean on his side. Shockwave's antenna's rubbed against Moonstriker's horns. Mirage, Brawl and the twins were there for support. Brainstorm and Cerebros were staring at the ground. Soundwave and Optimus seemed to be in deep thought. They all began to notice Shockwave was trying not to cry.

"I should have been there quicker, I shouldn't have wasted my time on Prowl and just got Starscream out of there." Shockwave said as Mirage and Cerebros ran to his side.

"Shockwave it's not your fault. You did what you had to do! Starscream needed your help, you saved him!" Cerebros explained trying to cheer him up.

"Dude, your a hero...just like Moonstriker here!" Mirage said making Moonstriker snap his optics wide open.

"I'm a hero too?" Moonstriker asked.

"Yeah dude, you saved Shockwave from being trapped in that dumpster. In fact, it's like deja-vu now!" Soundwave thought.

In fact it was, both had saved someone from deadly situations, both going against the enforcers. Shockwave began to feel relieved that he had gotton revenge on both Barricade and Prowl. However, not in a way he was expecting. He wiped away his tears and wished he could smile.

"I think I feel *sniff* a little better!" Shockwave said.

"I am sure Scanner and Ratchet will fix up Starscream. Though not quickly." Cerebros sighed.

Just then, Scanner opened the door to the room Starscream was in. He made half a smile. Everyone waited with big optics.

"Gentlemen, Starscream is alive...but nearly barely. Shockwave...you got him here just in time!" Scanner smiled wiping some energon off his claws.

Shockwave felt his spark racing, he clutched his chest upon hearing the good news. He and everyone else sighed happily.

"So...what's the damage?" Optimus asked.

"Well by the looks of him, it looks critical. Starscream's wings were so damaged we have to take them off. His optics were nearly taken out but we should be able to fix them. The tons of dents all over his body will take a long time to get out. His chest, arms and legs will have to be repaired, and his heels are also dented too. He was just a mess!" Scanner said sadly. "We cleaned up all the energon and are now injecting him with tons of it. He's still in stasis so repairing him that way will make it easy. However, I don't think Starscream will be out of this hospital for the next week and a half."

"We can't see him?" Sideswipe asked.

"Unfortunately no, he's too...battered to see!" Scanner said knowing he had to go back in there and see him again. "So...you guys can go home or spend the night, but I don't really see a reason of staying!" Scanner said.

The others in fact, did decide to leave. As they got outside to the front of the hospital, they all saw what looked like a mustang police car racing past in the late night. The mech didn't even bother to stop as he roared out of view. Shockwave growled.

"Barricade!" Moonstriker growled.

"He better keep running!" Brawl snarled.

The group decided to split ways until Optimus stopped Moonstriker! Moonstriker turned to him and looked up at the towering mech. Moonstriker only reached to Optimus' shoulder.

"Yes Mr. Prime?" Moonstriker asked.

"Well, Shockwave has told me a lot about you! And I was wondering, whenever you get a chance, mabye help us out over at ASTC." Optimus offered. "I know your in construction...I was just offering you a temporary job till Starscream returns, whenever you get a chance!"

Moonstriker thought about it. It did seem like a great offer. And he wouldn't get so dirty! Was it worth it?

"Well, I think I can fit it into my schedule, it will give me something to do after construction so of course!" Moonstriker smiled.

"Thank you Moonstriker! Now listen, I know Shockwave is your adoptive son, but I truly feel like saying you've got one of the finest son's I ever had the pleasure of dealing with. Moonstriker, I'm sure you realized this already, but you are a one of the most nicest and trustworthy mech's I ever knew. And it's a pleasure to be your friend!" Optimus said as stuck out a hand. Moonstriker shook his hand.

"Thank you Mr. Prime! That really means a lot." Moonstriker smiled.

"Please, call me Optimus Prime!" Optimus smiled back. "So...I uh, hear you have a monster truck rally later this week!"

"Yes, why?" Moonstriker asked.

"Well, I may in fact come to see it!" Optimus smiled.

"Really, well that would be an honor!" Moonstriker said.

Optimus nodded and walked away after saying farewell and they departed ways. Back home, Shockwave was sitting in his basement chair asleep. Moonstriker came downstairs wanting to talk to him, but when he saw he was asleep, he decided to wait until tomorrow. However, Moonstriker whispered to Shockwave.

"I'm extremely proud of you Shockwave!" Moonstriker whispered before proceeding back upstairs.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Scanner and Ratchet had decided to pack up for the night, knowing Starscream wasn't going to wake up anytime soon!

"Come on Scanner, we did all we could tonight!" Ratchet informed opening the door.

"Yeah I hear ya! Alright!" Scanner said following Ratchet out the door.

Starscream's body rose up and down as he began to become aware. But just as he opened his optics, he tried to sound out a name!

"S...sh...ock...wave!" Was all he could say before passing out again!

_**To be continued...**_

_**Sorry if this chapter was too short! There wasn't much I could do with this part...but next chapter should be a lot longer!**_


	10. Chapter 10: New Shift

Chapter 10: New Shift

The next day over at the police station, the enforcer medic was fixing up Prowl after finding him in the alley last night. Some other enforcers were pleased at what he did, others were angry and hated him for it, Barricade was one of them. He stormed in the police station to confront him. Right now, a still badly damaged Prowl layed in the bed seemingly trying to get some recharge while the medic was at break. The sound of the door slamming open and recognizable feet make him scowl. Barricade was already growling.

"What do you want Barricade?" Prowl snarled.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH HIM!" Barricade snarled. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Prowl's vocalizer was slightly damaged so he couldn't yell back like we wanted to!

"I was busy beating up a seeker and HE had to come and ruin it!" Prowl tried to yell. "I wasn't worried about Shockwave! But he challenged me!"

"Should've just left while you could, he was going to kill you! I bet he thinks your dead!" Barricade snapped.

"So what? I bet I killed that seeker!"

"THAT SEEKER DID NOTHING WRONG! I ACTUALLY FEEL SORRY FOR HIM, EVEN IF HE DOESN'T LIKE ME!"

"His brothers beat me up long ago!"

"BUT NOT HIM!"

Barricade was desperately trying to hold back a fist he had ready to punch Prowl's face in. But Shockwave had already done that!

"You know what Prowl, if you weren't in that condition, I would rip out your optics and make you eat them!" Barricade threatened coming closer to the berth. Prowl was lying down and unable to get up. All Prowl did in return was clench his fists.

"Go away!" Prowl snarled.

After that comment, Barricade proceeded to leave, but then he went over and squeezed the energon injecting tube that was connected to Prowl giving him energon. Barricade squeezed it hard enough making Prowl gasp by the lack of energon going into his body. Just then the medic opened the doors making Barricade release the tube and walk out. The medic was curious of what had happened apon seeing how angry Barricade was. Barricade stormed out the building and punched the side of it. He started to release a large amount of profanity as he walked. Luckily no one was around to hear it. He transformed and decided to just simply ride around and get his mind off the situation. Little did he know, four certain mechs had been watching him. Meanwhile, Moonstriker was allowed to leave the construction site early to help out at ASTC. Moonstriker stands in front of the large building. Shockwave came down to the front doors to let him come in.

"Hey Moonstriker, I hope you like this place as much as I do!" Shockwave said.

"I bet I will, what will the others think?" Moonstriker asked as they entered.

"Everybody knows you, don't worry!" Shockwave assured patting his back.

Just then Optimus came out of his office to greet them.

"Hello Shockwave, Moonstriker!" Optimus greeted.

"Morning Optimus!" They both said.

"So Moonstriker are you ready to get started, Shockwave and Soundwave will help you out!" Optimus said.

"Yes I am, thanks for offering this!" Moonstriker smiled.

As they went up the elevator, Moonstriker seemed to be worried about something.

"What's wrong?" Shockwave asked.

"I'm just surprised that this elevator could fit my weight! I mean I'm a monster mech!" Moonstriker said frantically looking around.

That statement put them both to silence! Shockwave was trying to find something else to talk about!

"Uh...Moonstriker...I'm sure Optimus can fit on this too and he's probably your weight!" Shockwave said trying to end that conversation.

Once they reached the top floor, Shockwave led Moonstriker to the others. Brainstorm, Cerebros and Soundwave greeted him.

"Hello Moonstriker, it's very nice to see you again!" Cerebros greeted.

"We knew you would come!" Brainstorm said.

"Come on, I'll show you around!" Soundwave said and Moonstriker followed him.

Shockwave began to check out the files that had been delivered to be sorted out and researched on. It seemed like a normal day at work...except Starscream wasn't there. Not once did anybody try to mention him. It would have distracted them from work. However, they did talk about him at break. Moonstriker's job was to simply help sort out files when the others were done using them. At break, Moonstriker sat with Optimus who had been wanting to talk to him. Wheeljack once again came by with the same idea.

"So Wheeljack, how's your monster mech merging going?" Brainstorm asked.

"Well, I made a poll, and right now most of the votes say NO!" Wheeljack said sadly.

"Don't worry Wheeljack, you'll think of something!" Cerebros said.

"I hope, hey Shockwave is that Moonstriker over there?" Wheeljack asked sitting beside him.

"Yeah, why?" Shockwave wondered.

"He's participating in the rally in a few days right?" Soundwave asked.

"Yep, hope he wins this time, he's never won before!" Shockwave said.

"Uh, Shockwave...please forgive me for asking, but I was curious about if you probably killed Prowl!" Cerebros said bracing himself for Shockwave's optic to glow. But Shockwave was calm.

"I probably didn't, even though I wanted to!" Shockwave shrugged.

"I'd like to see them try something out on me!" Wheeljack said bringing out his swords nearly swiping Shockwave in the process.

"Hey watch it!"

"Oops sorry!" Wheeljack put them back behind him.

"Hey Shockwave, Moonstriker would be a perfect mech to continue working here!" Brainstorm said.

"He would? But what department?" Shockwave asked.

"Hmm, what about the building departments. You know, to build certain machines or advanced weaponry. Monster mechs are created with the advanced knowledge of building! It's kinda why they were created. That's what I heard!" Brainstorm explained.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea!" Shockwave said thinking it over as he ended up remembering something Moonstriker had told him awhile ago.

_"I don't think I will be in construction forever!" Moonstriker said sitting on his bed._

_"Really, then what is that you are really interested in?" Shockwave asked sitting with him._

_"Well, I really like to help people, but I'd rather work where, I can be closer to people that I know! And...mabye even someplace without a lot of noise." Moonstriker said._

_"I think that's a logically good idea!" Shockwave said. "Would an example be somewhere like where I work?"_

_"Probably, but I'm sure Optimus wouldn't hire someone like me!" Moonstriker said turning his gaze to the floor of his room._

_Shockwave placed a clawed-servo on his shoulder._

_"Things take time Moonstriker, what you truly want will come to you when you least expect it!" Shockwave said making Moonstriker smile slightly from his words._

"Shockwave what's wrong?" Brainstorm said waving a servo on his face startling him out of thought!

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, just in thought again!" Shockwave said embarrased.

"Does that happen a lot?" Soundwave asked.

"Sometimes, but I'm used to it becuase I have been having a lot to think about. I just didn't sleep a lot last night. I just...*sighs*...couldn't believe everything that happened!" Shockwave said.

"Yeah, but we need to try and not think about it. It will only put us down!" Wheeljack said. They all agreed.

Later on that evening, Barricade was still riding around thinking about how that seeker felt. He knew Starscream probably wouldn't like him, but he didn't care about that! As he drove through a deserted four-way intersection, he was suddenly circled by four vehicles.

"Huh? What's going on?" Barricade demanded as he could see no way out. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Hello Barricade!" The tank mech purred.

"Brawl? Is that you?" Barricade said spinning his tires to he could face him.

"Yes it is!" Brawl said.

Barricade and Brawl were good friends back when they were little, but Brawl moved away and Barricade never saw him again.

"We heard what happened to Prowl!" The ferrari said rolling up a bit.

"You did? Well...he deserved it. The seeker didn't do a thing to him!" Barricade said.

"Exactly, and his name is Starscream!" The red car said.

"Starscream? Why does that name sound so familiar? Huh! Anyways...what do you guys want? I am going to be beaten up?" Barricade said now nervous.

Barricade knew Brawl could easily punch his face in hard enough for it to come out the back. But he was unsure of the other three.

"No, even though at first we wanted too!" The yellow car snickered.

"Let's continue this after we transform!" Brawl said as they all did.

Barricade was surprised to see that Brawl was now towering over him. Barricade turned to the other three.

"Who are you guys?"

"I'm Mirage and these are the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." Mirage said.

"So...what's going on exactly?" Barricade asked nervously turning back to Brawl.

"Well, if Shockwave brought Prowl closely to death, then I'm sure Shockwave is going to try and kill you next time he sees you!" Brawl said.

"We saw you heading into the police station earlier to confront Prowl I suppose?" Mirage asked.

"Yes, the son of a glitch is on his own, frag him to the deepest, darkest parts of the pit!" Barricade snarled.

"I see, so...are you willing to apologize to Shockwave?" Brawl grinned.

Barricade looked at the road. He was the one who started the whole thing. He was the one who had the idea of beating up Shockwave 12 years ago. Barricade wanted to live, but Shockwave was probably going to kill him. But...he thought it was worth a shot to get on his good side...but he probably was going to fail.

"Well, I wanted to tell him to please leave me alone...and that I'm sorry I did all those things. But it probably wouldn't fix anything!" Barricade said sadly. He really meant what he said.

"We will tell him what you want to tell him and see what he says, although we will probably get some profanity in it somewhere!" Sideswipe said.

"Okay!" Barricade said nearly beginning to cry.

"You shouldn't be worried, if Shockwave hasn't messed with you yet, then there is no chance of him wanting to find you. From what we heard, he wanted to kill you, but then he said he was completely done with you and Prowl. But still, watch your back!" Brawl purred.

"I know, okay! Wait, after you tell him, will he come after me first, or are you going to warn me when he's coming?" Barricade asked.

"Oh we won't know when he will try and find you! Like I said, watch your back!" Brawl said as he and the other three transformed.

"See ya later 'cade!" Brawl sneered before he and others took off leaving Barricade alone in the intersection.

Barricade was left to think, little did he know, a purple seeker had heard everything. He transformed into flight mode and zoomed out of view. It was later on that night when the seeker pressed a claw on Moonstriker's doorbell. When Moonstriker opened the door he looked puzzled.

"Oh, hey Soundwave, what's up?"

"I have a message for you from...a little meeting Shockwave's friends had with...Barricade." Soundwave said.

"Oh really, what about him?" Moonstriker's optics glowed.

"Watch..." Soundwave said and flicked on the video of Barricade's talk with the group on his monitor.

At the hospital, Shockwave was talking to Scanner in the waiting room when Mirage came in.

"Uh Shockwave I need to speak with you!" Mirage said.

"About what?" Shockwave asked turning his attention to him.

"It's about a conversation me and gang had with Barricade!" Mirage said.

"What did he do now?" Shockwave's optic glowed. Scanner was also mad.

In the end of both Soundwave and Mirage's explanations, both Shockwave and Moonstriker shared a "WTF" look!

_**To be continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11: Monster Truck Rally

Chapter 11: Monster Truck Rally

At the end of the week, it was time for the monster truck rally. Everyone in Iacon was excited, Moonstriker especially. Scanner was busy helping him prepare. Moonstriker was given a fresh coat of black and blue paint. Other monster mechs were getting ready too. They were all ready for some wild and crazy racing and bashing. Some jokingly threatened others. Moonstriker didn't really pay them no mind. Scanner laughed at some of the threats.

"So Moonstriker, think you will win this time?" Scanner asked.

"I don't know, I've never won before!" Moonstriker sighed.

"Well don't worry, you'll do fine, besides, we will all be there to support you!" Scanner assured.

"Thanks! I can't believe Optimus is going to be watching me!" Moonstriker smiled.

"That's definately a big honor!" Scanner smirked.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Starscream was awake and was able to speak...but not very loudly. He was talking to Shockwave.

"Shockwave...thank you for helping me out back there!" Starscream smiled.

"It was no problem, I'm just glad you're okay! You were so close to death!" Shockwave said sitting on his berth while Starscream was still lying down.

"I will never treat anybody the way I did again!" Starscream said. "But...after all the trouble I caused you...why did you save me?"

"I knew you were a pain in the aft, but...that doesn't mean you deserve to suffer like you are now. Heck, Ratchet had to take off your wings, he's trying to find some new ones that look like yours." Shockwave chuckled a bit.

"Prowl is dead isn't he?" Starscream asked.

"I'm afraid not, but...I doubt he will ever try this again that's for sure!" Shockwave said.

"So...are you supposed to be at the rally?" Starscream asked trying to adjust himself but ended up hurting himself.

"Moonstriker said I can watch it here while I look over you, besides I've been to all of the races. In fact, I think it's starting." Shockwave said picking up the remote to the TV beside them and flipping on to the right channel.

Back at the monster rally, all the monster trucks were entering the outside arena. The track was a figure-8, both crossings had ramps making it possible for the mechs to crash into each other. Which usually happened a lot. The audience went wild as the mechs all entered. Optimus, Soundwave, Brainstorm, Cerebros, Wheeljack, Mirage, Brawl, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were present. They were at one of the top rows. The rally consisted of 3 rounds with 3 laps each. The first 3 of the 4 to cross the finish line moved on to the second round where a new monster mech would come in to take the place of the loser. The same rule applied for the second round, however, of course the first place mech of the last round was the ultimate winner. The winner and runner-up get to pick out a prize in the private tent that was located near the exit. Usually the prizes were custom parts or paint. But none of the mechs raced for the prizes, they raced just for the fun of getting dirty and violent. Moonstriker lined up with the three other monster mechs who he knew and always talked to. There was a red one, a green one and a blue one. The red one was the most violent of them all! He revved his engine just ready to start. The announcer came up to the sidelines.

"READY! SET! GO!"

All the monster mechs screeched their tires on the dirt and took off. The crowd's cheers were muffled by the loud engines. Moonstriker was in the zone as he sped ahead of the others. However, the red mech was soon catching up. Many different objects such as empty boxes or barrels would usually be placed around for them to crash into or use as obstacles. Transforming to robot mode was never allowed, neither was fighting, killing or insulting.

"WATCH OUT MOONSTRIKER, I MAY BE YOUR BUDDY OUTSIDE THE ARENA, BUT IN THE ARENA, I'M YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" The red mech said and shot up dirt onto Moonstriker as he passed.

"Ugh! We'll see!" Moonstriker snarled as they rounded the first corner.

The two jumped into the air as they went up the first ramp. As they landed, Moonstriker knocked over a barrel of oil that smacked the red mech's side.

"NO PAIN NO GAIN!" The red one laughed and playfully bumped Moonstriker.

The blue and green monster mechs eventually caught up. As they all came towards the ramp again, Moonstriker knocked the blue mech off the dirt forcing a roar of cheers. The blue mech wasn't mad the least, he revved his engine and ran back onto the course ramming the red mech into Moonstriker who crashed into a bunch of old crates. Their bashing and crashing went on for the rest of the round. Meanwhile, the others were enjoying themselves, especially Brawl. Soundwave was recording the whole thing, Wheeljack was telling Optimus about some more ideas, Brainstorm and Cerebros were admiring the destruction and Mirage was disagreeing on the twin's ideas of pranks on the monster mechs. By the last lap, Moonstriker and the red mech were tied so far, as soon as they got towards the finish line, Moonstriker saw his chance to speed up when he smacked the last barrel ahead in front of the red mech. The red mech spun out and crashed into the green mech. Moonstriker recieved first place and a roar of cheers. The crowd was going wild despite the fact it was only the first round.

"HE DID IT HE DID IT!" Mirage yelled.

"HELL YEAH!" Brawl cheered.

When break time began, the monster mechs had a little prank for the audience. In front of each section of stands were huge hoses that shot out large amounts of oil with a push of a button. The monster mechs talked from the infield.

"Go on Moonstriker, you do it!" The blue mech said.

"Yeah man, this will be great!" The green one smirked.

Moonstriker picked up the remote and eagerly pressed it. Oil shot up from the hoses and nearly everyone was covered in oil. In Moonstriker's friend's stand, the twins, Wheeljack and Brawl are caught in the oil's path. Optimus only got some on his shoulders.

"He-he!" Mirage snickered at Brawl who was still cheering. He actually wanted to get covered in it.

"That was great!" The red mech said as he and others went to get repaired for round 2. "I nearly had you Moonstriker!"

"Yeah, but mabye next time!" Moonstriker smirked as they went into the tent. Scanner was waiting.

"Wow Moonstriker, nice win!" Scanner said as Moonstriker layed on his medical berth.

"Thanks, I'm just glad i'll be in the next round...again!" Moonstriker smiled. "I hope Shockwave is watching!"

"I'm sure he is!" Scanner said.

Shockwave and Starscream were cheering back in the room.

"Moonstriker did great out there!" Shockwave said.

"Yeah, man those races can get violent." Starscream said.

Shockwave had lifted up the top part of the bed so Starscream could see better. Shockwave innocently walked to the window to see outside. He could clearly see many lights nearbye that surrounded the arena. He had to chuckle. But the chuckle turned to growling when he spotted a familiar policemech walking along the sidewalk in front of the hospital. He turned to Starscream.

"Uh Starscream, I'll be back, I need to get some energon!" Shockwave said and Starscream nodded.

By the time Shockwave got to the front doors of the hospital, Barricade was already past a building beside the hospital. Shockwave walked onto the sidewalk and placed his claws on his hips.

"Hey!" Shockwave yelled.

Barricade heard the voice and urged himself to turn around! Barricade quickly raised up his clawed-servos nervously. He backed up a bit as Shockwave came closer.

"Wait Shockwave, I don't want any trouble, I just want to talk! Don't hurt me, I didn't come around here to fight!" Barricade nervously said.

Shockwave's optic was squinted to look angry. Barricade was worried of his fate now!

"You know Barricade, I wasn't done with you last time. But you ran!" Shockwave began. "Why?"

"I...thought you were going to kill me! That punch to the face felt like I had been struck by a train. Were you going to kill me?" Barricade asked.

"That day, I actually was thinking about it, I wanted to kill Prowl but apparently he survived."

"He did, that fragger hurt Starscream for no reason. I feel sorry for him!"

"Oh is that so? So Mirage was telling the truth about what you said to them?"

"Yes, I meant everything I said. I wanted to kill Prowl too for doing that, but I didn't know if it was the right thing! Is Starscream okay?"

"Yeah, he's awake in the hospital, still recovering, he has to get new wings!"

Barricade turned his gaze to the ground thinking about his life before Shockwave got his attention again.

"You know Barricade, you and Prowl gave me hell as a child. I could have died in that dumpster, but I didn't because Moonstriker rescued me. And what were you thinking the next day when you guys broke into the house and still beat me up? You're crazy that's why! You guys thought you were the kings of Kaon, but you weren't. You guys fled Kaon like wimps, for 12 years I didn't have to worry about a thing! Then, I come here and see you two still acting like immature sparklings. I was so mad, I wanted to kill you both...and I still do! I should've killed Prowl when I had the chance, but I had to help my friend who was also dying. Prowl's lucky. And then you, you ran away after one hit, ONE! I wasn't even close to being finished. But now, your thinking of trying to fix everything? You can't fix the past, you can't change the beating you gave me in the alley, you can't change the 15 minutes I suffered in that damn dumpster, you can't change breaking that window, or my second beating. And you can't change my thoughts of revenge!" Shockwave scolded Barricade like he was his father.

Barricade was surprised at the long speech and how he was able to remember every little thing. His tears fell down from his optics like a waterfall. Once Shockwave had finished, he took note of Barricade's face. Barricade was trying his best to stop crying but it was failing. Shockwave was calmed now and seemed nearly lost of what to say now.

"Why are you crying?" Shockwave asked sternly.

"I'm just upset about the whole thing!" Barricade said finally stopping himself from crying.

"You should be!" Shockwave said.

"Well, what are you going to do to me now?" Barricade asked.

He could see Shockwave opening his fists and his claws are revealed making a sharp sound effect. Shockwave grabbed Barricade's neck and shoved him against a wall! Barricade gasped as Shockwave squeezed a bit.

"Please Shockwave! Don't kill me! Please!" Barricade gapsed.

Barricade watched as Shockwave raised up a fist. Barricade winced.

"I'm going to get my revenge hits, that punch from last time was for my first beating. This is for putting me in the dumpster!" Shockwave punches him in the chest. "This is for invading the house and beating me again." Shockwave punches Barricade in the face then opens a fist revealing his claws. "And this is for everyone you've brought pain and suffering to!" Shockwave claws Barricade's chest twice, then he tosses Barricade to the ground.

Barricade rolled onto his back to look up at Shockwave who then presses his foot on Barricade's optics.

"Now, you give ME one good reason I shouldn't crush YOUR face into the ground." Shockwave said.

Barricade remembered saying that to Shockwave a long time ago. He studdered to say something.

"I've...been wanting to apologize about everything I did. But...I kinda knew you wouldn't forgive me. You have every right to kill me, but...I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I want to leave you alone. I don't want to act the way I did anymore. I want to fit in this city just as much as you do! And I'm done with Prowl. I don't need him and I never did! Please Shockwave, I'm not ready to die yet!" Barricade pleaded under Shockwave's foot.

Only after a few seconds did Barricade feel more pressure being added.

"AAHH! SHOCKWAVE NO!"

But then the pressure was taken off and soon the foot was out of his optic-sight. Shockwave was amazingly offering a hand! Barricade took it and was helped up. Barricade was both shocked and confused. But before he could say a word, Shockwave spoke.

"Leave! And don't you even think about picking on anyone in this town ever again. If I see you do it, I will offline you right away, understood!" Shockwave said.

"Yes Shockwave!" Barricade said nervously.

"And remember this, I may have spared you, but we are not friends!" Shockwave said. "Now scram!"

Barricade nodded and transformed to leave without a word. Shockwave heavily sighed and walked back into the hospital. When he went back into the room with Starscream, the seeker had a smile on his face.

"What did I miss?" Shockwave said sitting on the berth.

"Well, besides everyone getting oil on them, Moonstriker won round 2 and now he's about to win round 3!" Starscream said.

Moonstriker and the red mech were drifting through the final curve. Dust covered the mechs.

"I GOT THIS MOONSTRIKER, ROLL ASIDE!"

"NO WAY, THIS IS MY RACE!"

The red mech swerved to knock Moonstriker off the track but Moonstriker slowed down making the red mech topple on his side. Moonstriker used him as a ramp and propelled himself over the finish line. The blue mech and the new orange mech ended up in a tangle on the track. The red mech tried to reach a tire towards the finish line. The other two desperatly tried to get off without transforming. Eventually their tussling ended with the red mech crashing onto the finish line. Everyone cheered for Moonstriker who was smiling big. Moonstriker had finally won a rally. He was very happy. Over at the prize tent, Moonstriker observed all the available things on a table. The red mech came in.

"Hey Moonstriker, great race!"

"Thanks, you almost had me!"

"Yeah, finally your first win. What prize it worth your first win?"

"Hmm, I don't know! What is your opinion on that big nitrous tank over there?" Moonstriker pointed at it.

"That seems like something useful, but it's your choice!"

"I think i'll take that!" Moonstriker said grabbing it.

"Nice, ooh, I like that spoiler." The red mech said observing it.

"Hey dude, nice seeing ya here, I got to go!" Moonstriker said.

"Alright man, see ya later!"

Moonstriker joined up with the rest of the group.

"Nice job Striker!" Mirage said.

"I LOVE THIS OIL!" Brawl said and deviously smeared Mirage's head with some.

"Hey, you're going to pay for that"! Mirage snarled.

"Hey stop it guys that's enough! Let's go to the hospital, Starscream can now talk to us!" Scanner said.

"I'm glad he's alright!" Cerebros said.

At the hospital, Shockwave and Starscream were still talking about the win.

"I knew he would win!" Starscream said.

"First time ever!" Shockwave said nearly tearing. "Great job dad!"

_**To be continued...**_


	12. Chapter 12: Depressed Again

Chapter 12: Depressed Again

A week later, Starscream had been able to walk. He had recently been given newer wings that looked similar to his old ones. He was sitting on his bed drinking his morning energon when Scanner came in.

"Morning Starscream, how are your wings?" Scanner said while looking at some info on a data pad.

"They are perfect, I thank you and Ratchet for all you've done!" Starscream smiled slowly getting off the bed.

"Our pleasure Starscream! Are you ready to go home or to work?" Scanner asked taking the empty energon cube.

"I can try and go to work, I heard Moonstriker has been working very hard during my time here!" Starscream said following Scanner out the door.

Starscream hadn't been out of that room in a while and everything looked more clearer as if he had new optics. He took in the nice cool air outside the hospital. He looked at the buildings, the road and the other mechs who were walking around.

"Good luck Starscream!" Scanner said from the door.

"Thank you!" Starscream said and proceeded towards the ASTC.

He transformed and soared into the sky enjoying the breeze. Finally he was free, away from the hospital, away from Prowl and away from pain. However, he wondered if Prowl would ever come back! Meanwhile at work, Shockwave and the others were going down the elevator for break time.

"So Barricade's a nice guy now?" Brainstorm asked.

"He better be!" Shockwave said.

_**CRANK! BOOM!**_

"What was that?" Cerebros said as the elevator groaned.

"This elevator is old, I knew I should've fixed it a while ago!" Wheeljack growled.

_**SNAP! BANG!**_

"UH-OH!" Brainstorm said.

Suddenly the elevator drops down fast. The mechs inside are tossed up to the ceiling. A very loud screeching noise nearly muffled their screams.

"WHY DID WE HAVE TO BE ON THE 10TH FLOOR?" Soundwave yelled.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Cerebros yelled.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN WE'RE NOT GOING TO DIE, WE'RE STRONGER THAN ANY ELEVATOR! WELL, MABYE NOT CEREBROS!" Wheeljack yelled.

"WHATEVER!" Cerebros said angrily.

_**THOOM!**_

The elevator was abruptly stopped sending the mechs crashing into a pile of tangled metal. Everything was silent now!

"What happened, it stopped!" Brainstorm said.

"I don't know but GET YOUR FOOT OUT OF MY FACE!" Wheeljack snarled.

"Wait what's that?" Shockwave said as the doors began to groan.

As the doors open, Powerglide and Perceptor are shown nearly laughing. It was Powerglide who had opened the doors.

"Who knew something like that would happen!" Powerglide laughed.

"You guys alright?" Perceptor asked as the group exited the elevator.

"Yeah, shaken, but alright!" Soundwave said.

"Boy Wheeljack, you're fixing skills are getting rusty!" Powerglide teased.

"I'LL FIX YOU!" Wheeljack snarled and chased after Powerglide who transformed.

"And away we go!" Powerglide said flying over the room teasing Wheeljack who grumbled about not being able to fly.

"Ugh, let's leave those two alone and head for the break room." Brainstorm said and they all agreed.

Just as they were about to enter, a familiar seeker came flying through the front doors and headed for the break room. He transformed in front of the group and revealed himself to be Starscream.

"Starscream! You're okay!" Cerebros said.

"Yeah, Scanner said I have fully recovered. Check out my new wings!" Starscream said showing them.

"They look just like your old ones!" Shockwave said.

Yeah, oh I almost forgot!" Starscream said.

Before Shockwave could act, Starscream threw himself at Shockwave and hugged him. Shockwave hugged him back!

Meanwhile, Moonstriker was back in construction. Everyone was talking about the rally.

"I still can't believe you won!" The blue monster mech said helping to lift up more supports.

"I wasn't expecting myself to win, but, the finish line was right there and I had to go for it!" Moonstriker said placing a few old boxes and spare parts out of the way.

"How was working for that science place?" A mech asked.

"Pretty good...I see why Shockwave would want to work there!" Moonstriker said.

Moonstriker was now thinking about getting a job with Shockwave and the others. It seemed more quiet and peaceful. He sighed as he picked up a support beam and handed it to one of the mechs. The boss there noticed Moonstriker's unhappy mood. Moonstriker was nearly reverting back to his depressed state. During break, Moonstriker went out for a drive. He knew Shockwave was still at break himself so he comm-linked him.

"Hmm, that's strange!" Shockwave said after using the comm. link.

"What happened?" Soundwave asked.

"Moonstriker's outside wanting to see me!" Shockwave said getting up from the table. "I'll be back!"

Shockwave noticed a monster truck parked beside the building waiting for him.

"Uh...hey Moonstriker, what's up?"

"Well, we need to talk!" Moonstriker said transforming.

"Sure dad, what is it?"

"Well, remember that depressed state I used to be in?"

"Yes?"

"Well, it's back!"

Shockwave couldn't believe what he just heard! Moonstriker hadn't been depressed since the first day in Iacon. Moonstriker's fangs were bended to match his frown and his horns twitched slightly.

"Your depression is back? But why, you love it here!" Shockwave said. "You're not trying to go back to Kaon are you?"

"Primus no, but...I just...don't know what kind of work would best fit!" Moonstriker said, his optics dimming a bit.

Shockwave understood. Monster mechs were made for construction or fighting. But they also had feelings and were able to do what they wanted. Moonstriker now hated the whole construction idea. He'd rather use his skills at the ASTC instead.

"Moonstriker, please don't be depressed! I never like to see you like that! I can help you!" Shockwave said.

"But how?" Moonstriker asked.

"Optimus would gladly talk to your boss about transferring you to here!" Shockwave said pointing to the building. "You want a job here?"

"You would do that for me?" Moonstriker smiled slightly.

"Moonstriker, you're my dad and I love you! And I would do anything to make you happy." Shockwave said hugging him.

Moonstriker hugged back. Shockwave rubbed his back.

"Everything will be fine, I'll tell Optimus, and he will tell your boss!" Shockwave said as they broke the hug.

"Thank you!" Moonstriker said.

"Like I said, anything for you!" Shockwave said. Moonstriker then noticed a few dents on Shockwave's sides.

"What happened now?" Moonstriker said pointing to them.

"Elevator screw-up!" Shockwave chuckled. Moonstriker chuckled also.

"Poor Wheeljack!" Shockwave said.

Speaking of Wheeljack, he was busy talking to Brainstorm about yet another new invention. A few minutes ago he and Powerglide had been seperated by Perceptor.

"What is it now?" Brainstorm asked.

"Well, you know that new hotel being built?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yes!"

"Well what if we were to do the job for them, and I don't mean getting our servos dirty, but simply build a remote device that could make it for them. The device would find every right piece to build it and the contruction workers wouldn't have to do a thing." Wheeljack said.

"That's sounds pretty good to me!" Brainstorm said. "But where would you find the parts?"

"Hmm, mabye at the old junkyard!" Wheeljack said.

"The junkyard? I've never been there!" Shockwave said.

"It's pretty scary over there, old body parts, rusted metal, total darkness even in the daytime." Soundwave said.

That made shutters go through all of them.

"I think it's worth a shot, who knows what we will find! Who's with me?" Wheeljack asked.

Shockwave and Brainstorm raised their servos. Cerebros, Starscream and Soundwave looked worried.

"Mabye I could ask a few others if they want to join!" Shockwave said. "And I need to talk to Optimus."

After work, Shockwave asked Brawl and Mirage. Mirage didn't want to but Brawl did. At the junkyard, Shockwave, Brainstorm, Wheeljack and Brawl were searching for any useful parts. Wheeljack had also made a list.

"Hey Wheeljack, let's see that list again!" Brainstorm said.

"Okay let's see I need: A few screws, some rectangular metal, an antenna, and a few bolts." Wheeljack said.

Brawl dived into piles of scrap and dug through them like a wild animal, Brainstorm face-palmed.

"Seriously Brawl, can't you act more normal!" Brainstorm sighed.

"I AM NORMAL, I JUST HAVE A LOT OF ENERGY!" Brawl snarled popping out of one pile. "YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY?"

"Plenty!" Brainstorm mumbled but recieved an old shoulder plate to the head.

"I HEARD THAT!" Brawl snarled.

Brainstorm growled and picked up the plate and threw it back at him. Brawl dodges it and becomes completely pissed off. Brainstorm runs away with an enraged Brawl on his tail. Meanwhile, Shockwave and Wheeljack were cautiously walking through the tall piles of scrap metal. Little pieces of metal could be heard falling after a being in one place for a long time. Mysterious winds blew around too. Just then, they end up in front of an old dumpster. Shockwave seems to remember it.

"What's wrong Shockwave?" Wheeljack asked.

"That's the one. That's the dumpster!" Shockwave said as a tear began to appear under his optic.

Wheeljack suddenly realized what he was talking about. He sighed.

"I'm so sorry Shockwave!" Wheeljack said.

Shockwave walked closer to it, it looked identical to the one in Kaon. It was missing the top, countless dents were on it. It was all dirty and banged up! Shockwave clenched a fist and punch it so hard he made a hole. Wheeljack jumped back.

"Shockwave, we should go, before it gets too late!" Wheeljack said trying to get Shockwave away from it.

As they continued on, Wheeljack eventually found all the pieces he needed.

"Excellent, with all of this, I can build the remote! That hotel will be finished in no time!" Wheeljack said.

"Now where did the other two go?" Shockwave asked.

"OW! OW! OKAY I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Brainstorm's voice could be heard.

Brainstorm and Brawl come into view as they run towards the other two. Brainstorm hides behind Shockwave. Brawl comes to a halt in front of him.

"YOU BETTER BE SORRY!" Brawl snarled at the poked-out head Brainstorm.

"What happened?" Shockwave asked.

"Nothing important!" Brainstorm said coming out of hiding when Brawl calmed down.

"Okay, I'm going to get started tonight, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Night everybody!" Wheeljack said as he transformed.

The other three proceeded to leave. Mirage stayed closely with Shockwave until Brawl arrived at his house. Shockwave decided to walk through town hoping Optimus had talked to Moonstriker's boss. As he walked past a few buildings downtown, he passed by a bar. It sounded like a few mechs arguing in there. Shockwave was glad he didn't go in. He wasn't a drinker like them. But scanner was sometimes. As he walked past a window he could see mechs, femmes and monster mechs. It was a few mechs that were arguing, about a least 4 of them. The monster mechs were laughing at them. Shockwave knew this was going to get ugly. He stared in shock when he saw Scanner in there too. But he was just watching the arguement. Shockwave wanted to get him out of there before chaos ensued.

"What's going on in there?" Came a voice from behind.

Shockwave turned around to see Barricade innocently walking up beside him.

"Oh it's you!" Shockwave said squinting his optic. "Well, if you must know, a fight is about to take place in there, but I don't want Scanner to get hurt!"

"Go on in there in!" Barricade said.

"What if they see me?"

"Why would they turn their attention to you?"

"Good point!"

But it was too late as the word "FIGHT!" was yelled and the whole building shook as a loud and violent brawl started. Mechs and femmes were fighting one another. Waiters escaped into the back rooms. Scanner quickly got out just in time nearly getting hit with a chair. He saw the other two.

"Oh hey Shockwave...Barricade!" Scanner sneered looking at him.

"That looks brutal!" Shockwave said.

"Oh it is!" Scanner said. "We should go!"

"Yeah!" Barricade said. "I'm not trying to be apart of that!"

The three left the bar just in time as a table came crashing out of the window. If this was a cartoon, the fight would probably be one of those dust-cloud fights. As the three seperated to their own houses, Shockwave could see Optimus leaving Moonstriker's house with a smile on his face! Shockwave knew what that meant!

_**To be continued...**_


	13. Chapter 13: Changes

Chapter 13: Changes

Shockwave entered the house eager to hear what Optimus had said. Once he entered he was suddenly grabbed into a hug by Moonstriker. Shockwave laughed as Moonstriker laughs too. Then they remembered Scanner was standing nearbye and Moonstriker put Shockwave down.

"So I'm guessing the talk went well?" Shockwave said.

"You bet, I can work with you guys!" Moonstriker said happily.

"About time you got away from the dirty work!" Scanner said leaning against a counter in the kitchen where they were standing.

"Optimus was pleased that I had agreed to it! He said I start tomorrow." Moonstriker said.

"Excellent! You won't regret your choice!" Shockwave said. "The others will be pleased!"

"So, anything interesting happen tonight?" Moonstriker asked.

"Well, there was a massive bar fight! I nearly got hit in the head with a chair!" Scanner said placing his claws on his hips.

"Scanner, you and your fights!" Moonstriker chuckled rolling his optics.

"I was just watching, and when it got worst I escaped outside! But I could've taken them! This old triple-changing medic still has some fight left in him!" Scanner said curling his claws into fists. "COME ON SHOCKWAVE LET'S BOX!"

Shockwave walked backwards to avoid him!

"No, I'm good!" Shockwave said holding his claws up in defense.

"You know that reminds me Scanner, why don't you ever fly? You're a triple changer, yet you barely fly!" Moonstriker asked.

"Eh, I may have been created that way, but I always prefered the driving. However, the wings could use some fresh air, I guess I could go flying for a bit later tonight!" Scanner said twitching his wings. "What about you Moonstriker, ever wanted to fly?

"Eh, not really, I mean mabye if I wasn't a monster mech...but I've had mabye one or two thoughts about it." Moonstriker said.

"Dad, it's really fun, trust me!" Shockwave said.

"I bet it is, but I prefer the ground like Scanner does!" Moonstriker said.

"Well it's getting late, what should we do?" Scanner asked.

The others were silent, they were all thinking. Then, Scanner grew a devious smirk and looked at Shockwave who was standing in front of the entrance to the basement. The door was open.

"HEY SHOCKWAVE THINK FAST!"

Shockwave was taken by surprise when Scanner tackled him and they tumbled down the stairs. A few seconds later, a friendly scuffle could be heard down there. Moonstriker shook his head and rolled his optics.

"You two are crazy! Well, I'm watching some TV!" Moonstriker smirked and went upstairs to his room.

Later around midnight, Scanner took off from his house and flew around the town. He had to admit, it was nice to let his wings feel the cool air. He soared low and high challenging himself as he tried to perform stunts. He happen to past by the bar where the fight was. The bar was totaled. He laughed as he went back into the air. Later as he deicded to go home, he noticed a light coming from Wheeljack's house.

"Now what could he be doing at this time of night?" Scanner wondered but decided to leave him alone.

The next day, Moonstriker followed Shockwave to work. He was very excited.

"I think you'll do great!" Shockwave said as they entered causiously on the elevator!

Wheeljack had fixed it yesterday, nearly getting into another fight with Powerglide. As they went up, Moonstriker looked worried!

"What's wrong?" Shockwave asked.

"Are you sure it's working properly?" Moonstriker asked.

"It's completely fine dad, relax!" Shockwave said.

Luckily they did make it to the 10th floor. Brainstorm, Cerebros, Soundwave and Starscream greeted them.

"Morning guys!" Cerebros said.

"Morning everybody!" Shockwave greeted,

"Hey Moonstriker are you ready?" Brainstorm asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready to give it a shot!" Moonstriker said.

"I never thought I'd say this, but it's actually good to be at work!" Starscream said and Soundwave nodded.

"Indeed it is!" Came a voice from nearbye.

"GAH! Oh hey Optimus, where did you come from?" Cerebros yelped.

"Oh I got here early and was just simply checking around! It's a great honor to have you here Moonstriker!" Optimus said.

"Thank you sir! I think I will definately fit in here!" Moonstriker said.

Later Wheeljack called his friends...and Powerglide outside to test out his invention.

"Get ready everybody, I tested this baby out on a few things and it suceeded, so it should be operational!" Wheeljack said.

"Oh please, it's going to blow up in your face!" Powerglide said.

"We'll see about that!" Wheeljack said as he faced an old broken up building beside the ASTC.

Everyone waited as Wheeljack dramatically began to press the button on the device. Electricity shot up through the antenna and into the ball on the front. A ray beam shot out and consumed the broken building. One-by-one, each piece and other pieces nearbye were put back into place. The building was looking new and improved. It was clean and looked pleasant. Powerglide couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"WHAT, IT WORKED? NO EXPLOSIONS?" Powerglide said loudly.

"Told ya!" Wheeljack smirked. Powerglide growled. Wheeljack turned to Starscream.

"Hey Starscream, did you suffer any permanent injuries?" Wheeljack asked.

"Well, I got this scar under this optic here but-" He was cut off by the beam consuming him.

It didn't hurt, but he did feel how smooth the part of his face was becoming as the scar was deleted. Starscream felt his face.

"It's gone!" Starscream said impressed.

"What do you have to say to that?" Wheeljack asked Powerglide.

"Grr, you got lucky this time!" Powerglide said.

"Now then, I have a certain...task to use this on!" Wheeljack said racing away.

"But where?" Perceptor asked.

"I think I know!" Moonstriker said transforming and racing away too. Shockwave transformed and flew off to follow.

Wheeljack arrived at the hotel eager to finish it. Moonstriker, Shockwave and the others all gathered at the hotel where no workers were there since they were on break.

"Okay we have to make this quick, if the workers see me do this myself, I'm probably going to get my aft handed to me since these guys get paid to build this!" Wheeljack said.

"Good thing I quit when I did!" Moonstriker said.

Wheeljack pressed the button and under one minute, the hotel was fully built! Of course, now the building needed paint and other attachments. But the device wasn't programmed to do that!

"Wow Wheeljack! I'm impressed!" Brainstorm said patting Wheeljack on the back.

"Thanks, wow, my first working weapon!" Wheeljack said examining the device.

"For now!" Powerglide said.

Wheeljack flipped the reverse switch and the beam consumed Powerglide's left arm. The beam took off his arm and it flew over to Wheeljack.

"AAH! MY ARM! GIVE IT BACK!" Powerglide demanded.

"Hmm, still thinking!" Wheeljack said tossing the arm up in the air a few times.

"WHEELJACK!" Powerglide snarled.

"If you promise to never doubt me again, I will give it to ya!" Wheeljack smirked.

"WHAT! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Powerglide said.

"Okay Powerglide, no arm!"

"OKAY! OKAY! I'LL NEVER DOUBT YOU AGAIN, I PROMISE!" Powerglide gave in.

Perceptor had to chuckle. Powerglide could have sworn he heard Lazerbeak laughing.

"Ah shut up birdbrain!" Powerglide sneered.

Lazerbeak in response detached from Soundwave's chest and chased a now fleeing Powerglide. Later, Barricade was walking around town enjoying the air. He seem to notice a lot of mechs not glaring at him, but treating him as a fellow cybertronian. He was feeling a lot better, he was glad he gave up his old ways. Mirage and Brawl walked past him and Brawl slapped him on the back.

"Hey Barricade, good to see you turn yourself around!" Brawl said.

"Yeah, I feel great! And it seems everybody likes having me around!" Barricade said.

"Yeah, because they know that you will protect them!" Mirage said.

"Exactly...but I don't think I could get fully on Shockwave and the other's good side." Barricade said sadly.

"Don't worry I'm sure you will, you're okay with us!" Brawl said. "In fact, I actually think you're my best friend!"

"Really, wow thanks!" Barricade said.

Just then, the twins came racing down the road going over the speed limit! Barricade grinned and looked at the others.

"Looks like the twins need to be taught a lesson!" Mirage smirked.

"We'll follow you!" Brawl said.

Barricade and the other two transformed and raced after the twins. Barricade proudly blared his sirens. The twins heard the sirens but didn't stop since they were too busy having fun! Barricade was catching up fast and he rammed one side of Sunstreaker's bumper. Sunstreaker tried to regain control but he ended up falling onto his side, transforming in the process. Barricade transformed and pinned him down. Sideswipe heard his twin begging for mercy and turned around to help, but got scared when he realized who the enforcer was.

"BARRICADE DON'T HURT HIM!" Sideswipe yelled.

"I'm not! As long as he doesn't resist!" Barricade smirked. Shockwave was walking by and noticed the commotion.

"What's going on?" Shockwave asked.

"I caught the twins here speeding!" Barricade said.

"We were just having fun!" Sunstreaker said.

"Yeah, what's the harm?" Sideswipe said.

"I'm letting you guys off on a warning, next time, it's a beating from my good friend Brawl!" Barricade said pointing to Brawl who cracked his knuckles. The twins gulped!

As the twins drive off again, doing the correct speed limit, Shockwave walks up to Barricade.

"You know Barricade I have to admit, you did a really nice job today!" Shockwave said.

"Thanks...I was happy to teach those twins a lesson!" Barricade smiled.

"Hey, you want to join us for a walk?" Shockwave actually asked.

"Really? You want me to join you?" Barricade asked in disbelief.

"Sure!" Shockwave said.

"Wow, of course!" Barricade said as he and Shockwave walked with Mirage and Brawl.

Late that night, Barricade was walking home satisfied with the day! He had actually befriended Shockwave and a few others. They walked around, caught some more speeders, videotaped yet another bar fight at a different bar and he even got entrance to Shockwave's basement with Moonstriker allowing him to. He hummed as he walked past the police station not even bothering to walk in. He then felt like someone was watching him and got nervous.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Barricade asked turning around.

No one was there! He felt something breathing on his shoulder. He hesitated to turn around. Then, he heard a voice!

"Hello Barricade...miss me?" Came a familiar voice.

Barricade's optics were open wide and so was his mouth.

"No!" Barricade said in disbelief before finally turning around.

In front of him was a mech with a glowing yellow visor! The mech appeared to be angry. Barricade couldn't see much of the mech except the visor since it was very dark and no lights were on around them.

"NO!" Barricade said again horrified.

"You're dead Barricade!" The figure hissed before lunging at him!

_**To be continued...**_


	14. Chapter 14: Killer Instincts

Chapter 14: Killer Instincts

As the mech lunged, Barricade jumped back just in time. A second too late and he would've been pinned down. Barricade watched as the figure got back up from being on all-fours.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Barricade snarled.

"Why should I?" The mech said as a flash went across his visor.

Barricade turned around and transformed which the other mech did too. Barricade tried his best to keep up his high speed. But the mech was still catching up. Barricade would try and knock over things but the mech was easily avoiding them. Barricade knew he was going to need help. He tried to comm. link Shockwave. Shockwave was in his basement drinking some energon when he got the call.

"Hey Barricade!" Shockwave greeted.

"Shockwave, I'm in serious trouble, I need you to have your back door open now!" Barricade said frantically.

"Okay, but what's wrong?"

"I have to explain later, all I can say right now is that..._he's _back!" Barricade said hoping Shockwave understood.

"He? OH! Oh great Primus he's coming after ya?" Shockwave asked running up the stairs.

"HE'S RIGHT BEHIND ME LITERALLY!" Barricade said. "JUST OPEN THE DOOR AND CLOSE IT RIGHT WHEN HE COMES, IF HE FOLLOWS ME!"

"Okay!" Shockwave said and opened the door. "It's open!"

"Great! I have to end the-OW HE HIT MY BUMPER!" Barricade said speeding up.

Shockwave could see lights down the street and got ready. Barricade swerved onto the sidewalk and headed for the door. The mech actually followed. Shockwave's optic widened when he saw the stranger. Barricade jumped and turned himself sideways to fit through the door and made it succesfully in, unless you count accidently flying into the basement and tumbling down the stairs. Shockwave slammed the door just as the stranger nearly made it in. Shockwave locked the door and looked through the window. The mech transformed. Shockwave gasped but also growled right after.

"YOU GOT LUCKY THIS TIME CYCLOPICON!" The mech sneered.

"GO AWAY...PROWL!" Shockwave yelled through the window.

It was in fact Prowl, well, a much stronger and evil looking Prowl. Prowl had been given a few upgrades from the police medic. He now possesed sharp teeth, fangs and claws. And he seemed to be a bit more muscular. His visor continued to glow!

"I'LL BE BACK!" Prowl snarled getting close to the window.

"Yeah right, next time you'll probably be killed!" Shockwave snarled back.

"Oh yeah? By who?" Prowl asked.

"Me, or Moonstriker! But I should've killed you when I had the chance!"

"AND YOU NEVER WILL HAVE THE CHANCE! Because next time I see you, I'm going to kill you, then Barricade, then Starscream!"

"YOU LAY ONE DIGIT ON ANYBODY OR ME, AND THIS TIME I WILL BEAT YOUR FACE IN, RIP OUT YOUR SPARK AND CRUSH IT SLOWLY!"

Prowl growled. Then he had an idea to draw him out.

"I bet your just scared of me! You need Moonstriker to protect you and let him fight your battles for ya!" Prowl said.

Shockwave slammed open the door in a rage.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Shockwave yelled.

Moonstriker heard the bang and ran down the steps quickly. Barricade was peeking over the top step of the basement.

"YOU HEARD ME SHOCKY!" Prowl snarled.

Shockwave clenched his fists tightly and walked towards Prowl who met him half way.

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY DAD INTO THIS!" Shockwave snarled.

"OR WHAT?" Prowl snarled back.

Prowl then noticed Moonstriker at the doorway. He took a step back.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" Prowl snarled.

"YOU BET IT AIN'T!" Shockwave snarled.

Prowl growled as he transformed and raced away. Moonstriker stepped out.

"Shockwave what happened?" Moonstriker asked.

"Prowl was talking about you behind your back!" Shockwave growled. "NOBODY DOES THAT SHIT!"

Barricade knew Prowl was gone and he came outside too.

"You gonna be okay?" Barricade asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine...for now!" Shockwave said.

"Prowl looked different!" Moonstriker said.

"He got an upgrade! Probably from the medics." Barricade said. "He's gone insane!"

"You know what, seriously he's gonna die!" Shockwave said admitting it! "He is, by _my_ servos!"

Moonstriker and Barricade looked at each other. Shockwave turned to Barricade.

"You can stay in the basement with me if you want tonight!" Shockwave said.

"Really? I can? Thanks!" Barricade smiled.

Later that night, Shockwave was sleeping in his big bed and Barricade was sleeping on his couch. Shockwave saw that Barricade seemed to have trouble getting to sleep.

"You okay?" Shockwave asked.

"Yeah, just trying to adjust myself!" Barricade said turning around.

"Come on Barricade, it's got to be something!" Shockwave chuckled when Barricade fell off the couch.

"Well, I just...know I'm so close to dying!" Barricade said.

Shockwave was surprised at this. Barricade really was scared. He rarely was. Shockwave finally realized Barricade wasn't just some violent and tough enforcer, under all that armor, he was an innocent, shy but brave mech.

"Don't worry Barricade, nothing is going to happen!" Shockwave assured. "When Prowl strikes again, we will get through it!"

Barricade was still thinking of the negative outcomes. He whimpered a bit.

"Now what?" Shockwave said.

"I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry again for everything I did to you!" Barricade said going over to sit on Shockwave's bed.

"It's okay man, I forgave you! It's in the past, 12 years ago! I can get over it!" Shockwave assured sitting up.

"It just haunts me still. I can't even look at a dumpster. I'm just afraid of doing anything bad now! I was expecting Moonstriker to kill me that time in the basement. But he didn't."

"Moonstriker isn't a murder, he was just simply threatneing to kill you. However, he wanted to!"

"I loved it when Prowl got scared of him!" Barricade chuckled.

"I know I did too!" Shockwave laughed.

"Well, we will worry about Prowl whenever he comes back, just hope not tonight!" Barricade said.

"Yeah, I'd kill him in an instant!" Shockwave chuckled.

"Well, you go ahead and sleep, I just need to think for a bit!" Barricade said.

"Alright, take your time...goodnight!" Shockwave said as he turned around and fell into recharge.

"Goodnight!" Barricade sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

He had his claws laced together and his feet swung in the air. About an hour later, Shockwave slightly came out of recharge wondering if Barricade had went to sleep. He saw that Barricade was now sleeping on his bed like a dog and sucking on his thumb. Shockwave had to chuckle but soon fell back into recharge. Moonstriker meanwhile, thought about everything that has happened. He loved Iacon and everything about it. He enjoyed his job and having many friends. He loved the monster truck rallys and the great attitude the city had. Only Prowl was in the way of it being perfect. His mind went back to when he first met Shockwave. He remembered opening up the dumpster to find a small, one-opticed mech covered in garbage, bringing him in, feeding him, taking care of him, becoming his father, and watching him grow into a very smart scientist and perfect son! He will always keep the memories stored in his processor. He knew Shockwave could handle himself, but...he wanted to be there for Shockwave too. He and Scanner wanted to pound Prowl till he was in pieces. But, this was Shockwave's problem.

"Well, I just hope Shockwave knows what he is doing!" Moonstriker said.

The next day, Shockwave and Moonstriker went over to work with the others hoping that Prowl wouldn't come anywhere near there. Barricade hung out with Mirage, Brawl and the twins who were willing to protect him. It seemed like just another day at work. Optimus was in the main office looking through some data pads. He seemed to be in a good mood. Powerglide was having a hard time trying not to insult how Wheeljack's invention might mess up one day. Perceptor was try to remind him that he could get his body parts taken again. Everything was as it should be...until there was a loud-

_**CRASH!**_

The whole building heard it. Optimus ran out his office to see Prowl standing in the middle of the room looking around. The front doors and windows were destroyed.

"What's your malfunction?" Optimus snarled.

"WHERE'S SHOCKWAVE AND STARSCREAM?" Prowl demanded.

Optimus had heard about Prowl's threats last night. So it wasn't a surprise.

"YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Optimus snarled placing his battle mask over his mouth.

Prowl knew he couldn't take on Optimus...heck Optimus' brother Megatron was a lot more scarier. Prowl transformed and raced up the stairs deciding to start with the top floor. Optimus comm. linked the 10th floor.

"Attention 10th floor workers! Prowl is heading up there! Repeat, Prowl is on the loose and heading up there!" Optimus said.

Shockwave, Moonstriker, Starscream, Soundwave, Cerebros and Brainstorm were stunned.

"HERE NOW?" Starscream said nervously.

"I'M DYING TODAY!" Cerebros said.

"Guys relax, we have Moonstriker here!" Brainstorm said.

"Hey I have an idea!" Soundwave said. "Starscream, call Wheeljack and tell him...to bring the device!"

Starscream smirked.

"Come in Wheeljack!" Starscream said on the comm. link.

"Hey Screamer!"

"Dude, Prowl is coming up here, we have a plan, bring the remote!" Starscream said.

Wheeljack heard a zoom from behind his door.

"On it!" Wheeljack said.

"Oh this I got to see!" Powerglide said.

"Ugh!" Perceptor sighed.

"Am I gonna have to fight?" Cerebros asked.

"Not really!" Shockwave said.

Just then, Prowl busted down the doors and stared at the group. But became alarmed when he saw Moonstriker!

"Moonstriker you work here?" Prowl asked.

"Yeah!" Moonstriker growled.

"THERE YOU TWO PUNKS ARE!" Prowl snarled at Shockwave and Starscream.

"GET OUT!" Starscream snarled.

Wheeljack walked slowly behind Prowl. He had a digit ready to press the button. But, Prowl had already sensed someone behind him. He turned around and punched Wheeljack into a wall. Powerglide and Perceptor were horrified. The remote dropped and Prowl went to pick it up!

"Uh-oh!" Cerebros said.

Prowl shot the beam at Cerebros' left leg and took it off making him fall. Powerglide ran up behind Prowl and tackled him, taking the remote.

"And away we go!" Powerglide said making sure Prowl couldn't get it by passing it to Perceptor who hid it behind the injured Wheeljack. Prowl growled at Perceptor.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Prowl snarled.

Soundwave used this as a distraction to try and fight. Prowl turned around and tried to punch him but Soundwave blocked his blows with his arm armor. Lazerbeak deatched from his chest and fired at him. But Prowl easily smacked Lazerbeak into Starscream.

"LAZERBEAK!" Soundwave yelled.

Prowl used this distraction to punch Soundwave in his screen cracking it. Soundwave staggered back into Starscream and Lazerbeak.

Brainstorm took out a blaster from under the desks and fired. Weapons were stored in many places of the room. Prowl dodged most of the blasts and grabbed Cerebros' leg to block the attacks. Brainstorm is whacked into a computer console by the leg. Now, it was just Prowl vs. Shockwave and Moonstriker.

"I knew it would come down to you two!" Prowl said.

The reason Optimus hadn't came up yet, was because he had contacted Barricade, Scanner, Mirage, Brawl and the twins for assistance in helping injured mechs in the building. But Barricade and Optimus had soon decided to sneak up the stairs. Back with the stand-off, Prowl waited for the others to make a move.

"COME ON SHOCKWAVE, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR A REMATCH!" Prowl snarled. Everyone else in the room watched.

Shockwave started by shooting electricity from his claws but amazingly Prowl dodged it. Prowl took out a policemech blaster and shot at him, Shockwave dodged some of them, but he got hit at least twice. Moonstriker was worried and so were the others. Prowl took Cerebros' leg and threw it hitting Shockwave in his optic stunning him for a moment.

"OW!" Shockwave said.

Then, Prowl did the unthinkable, he lunged at the stunned Shockwave and shoved him into the very large glass windows behind the consoles. Shockwave broke through the windows and fell 10 stories down screaming. Everyone in the room gasped. Moonstriker ran to the window horrified. His own life flashed before his optics. Everything was silent as they listened for any crashes. But...then...

_**BOOM!**_

Moonstriker winced before the noise and backed up without looking down. He stared straight out the window realizing...Shockwave was gone! His son...gone! Every single moment with Shockwave shot through his mind like a bullet. The others cried and were angry! All of them, except Wheeljack who was still injured, surrounded Prowl who was still smirking. Just before they were about to pummel him, Moonstriker let out a growl. They all watched as Moonstriker angrily turned around. Barricade and Optimus had been watching from the door and knew what was about to happen. When Moonstriker fully turned around, he had a "Kill" look in his optics that were the darkest shade of red. His horns shook and his fangs and claws extended. Everyone but Prowl backed away. Prowl was now far away from smiling. Very far. Everybody from Iacon, to Kaon, to Tyger Pax, to everywhere else knew to never mess with a monster mech! Moonstriker made a primal sounding growl. Prowl started to back away, only to see Optimus and Barricade blocking his way. Prowl growled at Barricade but Optimus took a step forward forcing Prowl away. Moonstriker looked up at Optimus who nodded. Moonstriker turned back to Prowl and squinted his optics. Then, with one loud growl, Moonstriker charged Prowl. Moonstriker didn't have to say words to get his point across and he viciously attacked Prowl in front of everybody. He punched, clawed, stomped and bit prowl to death. Prowl's pleading was never heard over Moonstriker's growls. After a few more seconds Moonstriker backed up and transformed, revving his engine loudly and charged Prowl again. Prowl was squashed and crushed under the big tires, finally destroying Prowl's spark in the process. Moonstriker ran over him backwards anyways. He transformed and Optimus went to hold him back. Moonstriker had never been so angry. He grabbed Optimus into a hug and began to cry. Optimus held him tightly. It was only a few minutes later when Optimus recieved a comm. link from Brawl.

"Yes...I see...is that so...I'll tell him!" Optimus said then hanged up.

"What happened?" Powerglide asked helping Wheeljack to his feet.

"It's Shockwave...he's alive!" Optimus said.

Everyone was shocked. Moonstriker couldn't believe what he just heard. Starscream and Soundwave hugged tightly. Powerglide, Wheeljack and Perceptor surprisingly hugged, and Brainstorm and Cerebros hugged. Lazerbeak chirped happily.

"My son is alive? But how?" Moonstriker said.

"You will soon find out!" Optimus said.

When they reached the main floor, Moonstriker rushed outside and nearly had a spark-attack when he saw Brawl helping a heavily damaged Shockwave stand up. Scanner, Mirage and the twins were also there. Moonstriker ran up to them and stared into Shockwave's optic.

"Moonstriker! You're okay...but is he..." Shockwave was very weak and could barely talk.

"He's gone son! He's gone!" Moonstriker said. "How did you survive?"

"Oh, we all heard the glass breaking and some fell on our heads!" Sideswipe said the first part.

"Then, Brawl here caught Shockwave right in his claws!" Sunstreaker finished.

"I sure did!" Brawl said proudly placing his claws on his hips.

"Yep, and Shockwave will survive Moonstriker!" Mirage said.

"You were brave Moonstriker! And that's why you are our hero!" Scanner said patting Moonstriker on the shoulder.

"Hey Barricade care to do the honors and fix us up?" Wheeljack said weakily and handed him the controller.

"With pleasure!" Barricade said and pressed the button.

First, Soundwave's screen was fixed, then Lazerbeak's wings, then Cerebros' leg, then Brainstorm's and Wheeljack's chests, then finally Shockwave's whole body. They were all feeling better.

"Thank you so much Barricade!" Cerebros thanked.

"It was my pleasure, I'm just glad to help you guys out!" Barricade said. Just then, they noticed Optimus was gone!

"Where did Optimus go?" Scanner asked.

Optimus came back with a cube that was filled with Prowl's broken up spark.

"What should we do with this?" Optimus asked.

"I think I may know!" Shockwave said and he looked up at Moonstriker who was thinking the same thing.

Shockwave walked into the alley where Prowl had beaten up Starscream. A dumpster was sitting there opened. Shockwave dumped the tiny pieces into the dumpster and slammed the cover down satisfied. Everyone was watching and they were also satisfied.

"Well everybody, me and Moonstriker have had some pretty crazy times here in Iacon. But now the trouble is over! And it's all thanks to my dad!" Shockwave said.

Everyone clapped and Moonstriker blushed. The next day, it was very quiet. Moonstriker awoke with a smile on his face. He sat up and stretched. He turned so his feet could touch the ground. He proceeded to walk towards the basement to check up on Shockwave. There was no work today, Optimus wanted everyone to take a break and even told Wheeljack not to use the device. Instead, he wanted it done the old fashioned way. Wheeljack was to recieve an award later that day for his invention. Barricade was also recieving an award for his bravery. As Moonstriker walked down the stairs, he could see Shockwave still sleeping. Moonstriker's smile grew bigger. He loved Shockwave and was very proud to be his father. He let a tear fall to the ground before walking away wiping his optics. As he reached the top of the stairs, the doorbell rang! Brawl, Mirage and the twins were there. They asked if Shockwave wanted to hang out. But Moonstriker told them that he was alseep. He showed them a little window on one of the sides of the house where you can see the basement. They all smiled as they watched Shockwave sleep. Barricade and Scanner came by to check up on them and smiled when they also found Shockwave sleeping. Starscream, Soundwave, Brainstorm, Cerebros, Wheeljack and Optimus understood that Shockwave needed a ton of rest after what had happened. And the fact that it was still morning by the time they all visited. They all decided to let him be and went off on their own adventures hoping Shockwave would join them soon. And Moonstriker went back inside the house and stood by the basement door deciding to wait...with a smile on his face...until Shockwave woke up...

"...I'm proud of you son..."

_**The End...**_

* * *

_**I really hope you enjoyed my longest story ever! I had fun writing this and I really wanted to give this a good ending. I'm really looking forward to what you guys think! Please tell me what you liked about it and I hope to write more stories soon! Until then...see ya!**_


End file.
